Moonlight Shadow
by AFlairForSelfishSkies
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had another child? What if this was Nessie's twin? Maybe a lost child no one knows about but Edward. Why would Edward keep this secret from eveyone including Bella? Read to find out and it involves the Volturi/Cullen.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER =)**

**

* * *

**

~Preface~

_O~FLASHBACK~O_

_He stood motionless as his wife, love, life remained unmoving. Her suffocating breathing stopped and slowed to a more silent rhythm even he had to strain his ears to hear. Her eyes had shown no sight of color but utter whiteness as she fluttered them open one last time. She seemed absolutely lifeless and he couldn't bring himself to think what would happen if she didn't survive. _She will be okay_ he thought almost as if he was trying to convince himself it was no big deal. _

"_Everything will be fine my love" he whispered reassuringly. He reached for both her cold hands and laced them with his as he watched her figure. His face showed sign of pure agonize and fear for his love. He let out a silent sob escape his lips as she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out instead a silent gurgle was heard only this was not her. He ran one hand through his hair thinking that he was going insane now; again it was heard. _

Daddy? Mommy?_ A voice whispered terrified in his head. He stood up and carefully let go of his wife's hands. _

"_Renesmee?" he called out silently. _Renesmee?_ It repeated confused. He sucked in a breath and warily looked at the other side of the bed where Bella was. _

_There layed a child covered in blood and it rubbed its eyes as if trying to wipe off the red gush. _Yuck _she thought._

_Edward rushed to her and grabbed a towel on the medical desk wiping her completely clean. His eyes gazed at her in awe as she took in her appearance. _

_She looked more like Bella than him. Her hair was dark brown exactly like his wife's hair and her face was heart-shaped. Her high cheekbones were much more flushed giving her human like features and her full lips were much like Edward's only rosier colored. At last when she yawned her eyes fluttered open slowly revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Much to his surprise they were unique chocolate brown like Bella's with a tad bit mix of green like his were before his transformation of a vampire. _

_She closed them with on last glance at Edward and Bella. He stared at his daughter and cradled her sleeping figure. She may not be the EJ Bella had wanted but something far more better…a twin sister for Renesmee, our daughter, another niece, and granddaughter. _

_O~END OF FLASHBACK~O_

Edward hugged her daughter tightly against his chest one last time before handing her to the Volturi.

"This is the price you have to pay dear Edward" Aro's eyes glistened with malice as he watched him hand his own daughter to his wife, Sulpicia.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me" he whispered. Caius looked at Edward with pity although he didn't let it show and then glanced at the disgrace of a child the Volturi had to take. _This thing better be worth our time _he thought sourly, despite having all the time in the world.

Marcus on the other hand couldn't help but feel the strong bond Edward and the child had almost as strong as the Bella girl had on Edward and Renesmee put together. _I'll keep an eye on her_ he promised. It reminded Marcus of the time him and Didyme had seen the child on the orphanage ages ago, they promised to make her family until because of how badly she wanted a child but then…Didyme deceased. He thought this would be the chance to make up that promise he pledged to Didyme ages ago. _For you my darling _he thought silently, hoping that wherever Didyme was, she could hear him.

Edward hearing Marcus's thought gave him a secret nod and knew he would make up to that promise for Didyme. _At least I know she'll be safe under ones arms_ he thought.

"We'll come and check on little Renesmee but I do hope you learned your lesson on this great error you have done" Aro smiled and motioned for his brothers, sister and wife to leave.

"Will I ever see her again?" Edward asked helpless, hoping that there might be a slight possibility of that chance.

"Mmm we'll see in the future how everything goes." And with that Aro left. He watched as the dark cloaks disappeared.

He stood staring at his hands where his and Bella's daughter was just a few minutes ago sleeping peacefully and unaware of what his father had done. _Bella never got to see her or even know she had another daughter, Carlisle and Esme never met their second granddaughter, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie never got spoil her as much as they do Nessie, because they think she is the only one. I won't get the chance to be her father figure. _Thoughts like this raced through his mind as he darted towards the Cullen's residence. The worst question of all was how he was going to tell his beloved wife they had another daughter and that he gave her away to the Volturi as a selfish sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N Do you like? I thought this was an idea I couldn't let go so I posted it up=) I'm not sure if I should continue since I'm working on my other stories but tell me if I should write another chapter or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for reviewing it makes my day with getting three reviews in just the beginning of _Moonlight Shadow_^_^ and this early first chappie is for you three =)**

**TeamComrade11,** Jamie, **city bookworm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the twilight saga so please don't sue me but I do own my own character (s) =) **

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

He stood staring at his hands where his and Bella's daughter was just a few minutes ago sleeping peacefully and unaware of what his father had done. _Bella never got to see her or even know she had another daughter, Carlisle and Esme never met their second granddaughter, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie never got spoil her as much as they do Nessie, because they think she is the only one. I won't get the chance to be her father figure. _Thoughts like this raced through his mind as he darted towards the Cullen's residence. The worst question of all was how he was going to tell his beloved wife they had another daughter and that he gave her away to the Volturi as a selfish sacrifice.

**~Chapter 1~**

"I won't hurt her! Just one small taste" Felix hissed, but of course no one believed his words. Those coal black eyes revealed his lie and they seemed to get darker as each second ticked by with Heidi out late 'fishing'.

"Foolish _thing _go back to your room and don't come out!" Renata ordered immediately at the scared eight year-old that they referred to as a _thing_. She all but ran towards her room and locked the door unaware that vampires could rip it open without difficulty. She went to hide under the thick covers and curled up in a ball as tears ran down her face. They had once again tried to kill her and she was sick of it but most of all horrified.

"What is all this commotion about?" Aro asked once he got to the scene where almost about half of the guard stood.

"I'm sorry for the mayhem master but another guard tried to kill Rosaline…again" Chelsea sighed and everyone agreed with a simple nod of their heads. It was a common thing for this particular situation but everyone had gotten just as tired as Rosaline was and they didn't want to be protecting her 24/7 waiting for the next attack to happen.

"Felix I see is responsible this time. Well we'll have to come up with some kind of plan as for now everyone return to their regular positions and stay away from Rosaline" they dismissed themselves and Aro shook his head in pity for both the girl and his guards.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to send her away brothers" Aro spoke as Marcus and Caius entered the discussion room. They sat down in their chairs and Caius was the first one to speak.

"That _thing_ is no use to us brother. I don't see why you care for her" Aro only cared for one thing at that was that powers she had.

"Her powers are getting strong as she grows. Just yesterday Jane tried to attack her but it was no use. It was absolutely fascinating! One month ago** (F: Actually a year since the Volturi count them as** **months)** she was _nothing_ and now… think of the abilities she might have with having a shield as a mother, a mind reader as a father, and a sister as a unique hybrid" his eyes glimmered with bewilderment as he spoke "Having her breed with a vampire when she is old enough can create a new era as well!"

Marcus tensed and knew he had to do something to stop his brother from going too far on ruling.

"I rather not think about that and stay focused on what we are going to do with the child for now" Caius nodded thinking that Aro's idea was plain idiotic and impractical.

"Yes you are right" he chuckled and rested back on his chair thinking of what he had on mind for Rosaline instead of the thoughtless idea he had come up with "Perhaps sending her to a vegetarian coven will do the job easier?"

"The Denali's are the only one's beside the Cullen's" Marcus replied. Giving up the girl to a better place where she won't be in danger sounded like a good idea to Marcus. After all he did promise to keep her safe at least until she is under his care.

"Do you agree with us brother?" Aro asked Caius. He didn't give it a second thought and agreed. Having whatever that thing was away from his sight sounded fine to him.

"It is settled then" Aro clapped his hands and stood up. "That only leaves us to convince them to accept our offer. I'm sure Carmen will be delighted to raise a child she never could have, wouldn't anyone?" he chuckled and dismissed himself from his brothers. Aro made his way down the hallway where Chelsea was walking down the castle on duty and motioned her over.

"Master" she bowed her head and waited for the reason she was being called.

"Chelsea my dear will you consider doing an errand for us?" she nodded obediently and Aro smiled already knowing that the guards would follow their orders "Perfect! Why don't you go get Rosaline and tell her to get collect her things, meanwhile she's doing that fetch Renata, Santiago and Afton to come to the discussion room for a meeting and bring little Rosaline with you after she's done." Chelsea nodded once and Aro released her away to her order.

"Ah this bothering for a _human thing" _he chuckled and left. "I just expect she is worth it all in the end"

* * *

**A/N 2 did you see this coming? I guess not ^_^.**

**P.S Rosaline Volturi. Pronounced Roz-uh-lin (Ross, Rosie, Lina,) **


	3. Chapter 2

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Renesmee C. Cullen da original, Doee13, Sam,** **Jamie, city bookworm, TeamComrade11, and to the ones that read the story thanks so much ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the twilight saga so please don't sue me but I do own my own character (s) =)**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Chelsea my dear will you consider doing an errand for us?" she nodded obediently and Aro smiled already knowing that the guards would follow their orders "Perfect! Why don't you go get Rosaline and tell her to get collect her things, meanwhile she's doing that fetch Renata, Santiago and Afton to come to the discussion room for a meeting and bring little Rosaline with you after she's done." Chelsea nodded once and Aro released her away to her order.

"Ah this bothering for a _human thing" _he chuckled and left. "I just expect she is worth it all in the end"

**~Chapter 2~**

Chelsea smiled pleasantly as she knocked on Rosaline's door._ The brat is leaving at last _she thought gaily_ neither Afton nor I will have to look after that disaster magnet. _She sighed relieved but stopped mid breath when she took notion of what the masters were going to do with her, not that she cared but was rather curious about the situation.

"One minute" Rosaline called out as she wiped away the tears on her flushed cheeks and puffy red eyes. If they saw her weeping the guard would give her hell especially Felix and Demetri. She held her breath and exhaled slowly hoping that a calm vampire had attended her this time instead of a blood thirst one.

"Master Aro ordered me to inform you to pack your belongings. I guess your puny little figure won't be causing any trouble at all anymore…I bet your going be unconfined from the Volturi" Chelsea sniggered at the second meaning in her last sentence and left to get Afton, Renata, and Santiago. She was too sure that Rosaline was going to be executed from the Volturi guard what other reason was there? Not anyone could escape the Volturi that easy after all and especially not be _released_ from them.

_Unconfined from the Volturi_ Chelsea's words echoed around her head and Rosaline smiled not realizing there was a more dark meaning behind them. She could only hope that what Chelsea said was correct and that soon she was going to be liberated from this dire place.

Rosaline's fond possessions were already packed inside a suite case Heidi had given her and she layed down in her king sized bed thinking of what the world held outside of Volterra, although there was nothing wrong where she currently lived of course.

"Come child Aro calls for you" Chelsea spoke as she peaked inside the large vivid room searching for the hybrid. Rosaline obediently walked towards her and together they walked in silence towards the discussion room where Aro, Caius, Marcus, Renata, Santiago, and Afton stood waiting.

"I see that Rosaline has become a problem here in the castle and my brothers along with me were thinking what we could with her." Aro smiled at Rosaline as she came in and she frowned wondering where this conversation was going to "Having her be killed by one of the guards is too much of a risk for both Rosaline and us. Her abilities would do us great things and not having her in our guard would be such a shame." She pondered for a moment about what he was talking about and was about to ask when Aro stopped her and continued. "So we came up with a solution. Rosaline will be taken care by the Denali clan and hopefully the plan works if not Chelsea I want you to create a bond with Carmen and Rosaline, make her feel the need of having a mother and daughter bond. The rest of you are there to help her as well but do not pressure them to accept the offer, or they'll think we have some kind of plan" All four nodded in unison as Rosaline stared at them with confusion "My little Rosaline it will be a shame to have you away for a while but consider this for your own good."

"It is your obligation to not tell them of anything we are discussing about now or severe punishment will apply against you and them" Caius warned her and Marcus spoke before Caius could say anything that would scare the child.

"Do not get too attached to them or anyone else. We don't allow any kind of foolishness and how Caius said; do not tell them about this conversation." She nodded and took an intake of breath inhaling it out carefully. _What are they up to? _She thought shakily.

"Two last things, stay away from the Cullen's and don't try to outsmart us by any way understand?" Aro cautioned her with a menacing look and she once again nodded.

"Good I believe it is time for all you to leave now, and the reason why I chose you four is because I believe all of you are more controlled with Rosaline than any other guard" with that the leaders left and Rosaline sniffed. She wasn't going to be released but rather watched. _I'm trapped with them forever _she thought horrified.

**A/N I'm sorry I couldn't update, my profile was having problems but I guess all that is fixed now :) Oh and one more thing this story might change perspectives like for example right now it is 3rd POV and I'm hoping that for the rest of chapters it'll be in 1st POV because starting from the preface-chapter 3 is just an intro the rest will be hopefully more understandable, visual, and it'll built the characters personality more ^_^.**

**P.S. I have the banner link for _Moonlight Shadow _in my profileif you want to see how I picture the characters now and later on in this story. Optimistically I'll finish the one for my other story _Winter Solstice_ as well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to remind you all I don't own anything but my own characters?**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Two last things, stay away from the Cullen's and don't try to outsmart us by any way understand?" Aro cautioned her with a menacing look and she once again nodded.

"Good I believe it is time for all you to leave now, and the reason why I chose you four is because I believe all of you are more controlled with Rosaline than any other guard" with that the leaders left and Rosaline sniffed. She wasn't going to be released but rather watched. _I'm trapped with them forever _she thought horrified.

**~Chapter 3~**

**(This takes place two and a half years after the Volturi give her up to the Denali's and Rosaline take's the appearance of a nine year old so four years have gone by also take note that Garrett is now part of the coven and Kate's mate :)**

A small, timid yet gleeful smile spread across the glowing nine year old girl as she watched the Spanish dazzling man kill the giant elk with gracefulness rather than violence.

She felt much more content watching animals being hunted down for food instead of innocent human beings.

No misery was seen. No screams were heard. Not even pleads for help.

"Isn't that easy now? I have to admit it isn't as appealing as human blood but it will however satiate your thirst…why don't you give it a go again" he called from afar, his back still facing her. She shook her rapidly as if he could see her. The small elk she had killed only mere minutes ago almost 'killed' her, that's if you count a minute kick in the side of the calf a serious injury for a strong hybrid **(so much for courage ;P)**. She could never surpass the almost incident on her first animal hunt with the Denali's.

"Maybe some other time Eleazar but thanks anyways, besides I'm full already" she smiled sheepishly as he met her hazel eyes.

He sighed and chuckled "That bad still huh? One day Lina you'll get over it and think of it as a silly fear" Rosaline blushed at the whole reality of his words, _yes maybe one day but for now I guess not_, she thought. "Well then let me clean this whole mess up and we'll head home" as he left she went to go sir peacefully in a boulder and think.

_Home _she pondered on the word for a moment before deciding it was perfect.

She never thought a place like this could exist. A place where vampires didn't try to kill her, somewhere she could be herself and vampires won't look at her with disgust showing in their eyes, but most of all a place where she would be surrounded by people who accept her for who and what she is.

_Do not get too attached to them, _Marcus's words echoed around her mind as she thought about the Denali's being a family rather than a clan to her. She had learned to like them more than what she was planned.

_It is your obligation to not tell them of anything we are discussing about now or severe punishment will apply against you and those, _Rosaline really wanted to tell them the truth, she really did. It was the threat Caius promised what kept her from saying anything, if weren't for punishing them then she would surely of spilled everything by now. Sighing sadly she put a fake smile and grabbed the sparkling hand in her own glistening one.

"Are you really full Lina? I don't see you pleased" laughing softly she once again shook her head only this time more gentle and responded as best as she could truthfully.

"Oh I'm pleased Eleazar. It's just that…I miss being far away from everyone"

"Ah, Te entiendo querida. Carmen feels the same way when she leaves you alone as well"

Carmen had gotten attached quickly with her when she first saw Rosaline. With or without Chelsea's power she would have taken her easily from the hands of the vile Volturi, this was an offer Carmen wouldn't let slip through her hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Rosaline spoke quickly without thinking. He smiled and nodded, encouraging her to ask.

_We don't allow any kind of foolishness, _her question backtracked and she thought quickly of another one to ask.

"I-I've been meaning to ask what happened to Irina" _stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she chanted over and felt the need to smack her head for such an awful question since she knew what had happened already. The fact that it was an avoidable as possible story made her feel even worst; she knew sadness overwhelmed them whenever they have a memory of Irina.

Tanya and Kate not long ago told her the story of why she was destroyed; they didn't give out too many details but at least few to get the main idea.

**(I felt the need to skip the whole BD part so since I'm awfully lazy there now back home entering the grand Denali mansion****J****)**

"Even though everyone all left home feeling victorious, we left mourning the loss of a family member" his eyes seemed as if he was far off thinking sadly but when they entered the house or more like mansion Carmen beamed at both and it almost seemed like he was never heartbroken.

"Cariño, Lina!" Carmen swiftly hugged Rosaline and she returned the gesture shyly but nevertheless happy.

"Did you tackle an elk this time instead of chasing it around?" Garrett teased from the side of Kate and she giggled throwing Rosaline a quick smile before turning back to the television.

Feeling the heat rise to her face she pursed her lips and left upstairs before responding back quietly.

"Not quite" their amused laughter was then heard and she sighed closing her bedroom door.

Feeling the need to take a quick shower Rosaline gathered up her pajamas and left to take one.

Meanwhile letting the water sooth her she mused on the Cullen Clan. She was rather curious when Eleazar mentioned them in the story; something Kate and Tanya didn't do.

When the Volturi warned her of keeping away from them she thought they were bad, in fact worse than the Volturi themselves. Now she realized the great error she had thought of them. She trusted Eleazar and by the way he mentioned them, they sounded just as good as the Denali's.

_Maybe the Volturi are wrong about everything. Or just maybe they want me to think the Cullens are revolting. Maybe they were wrong all along. _

**A/N sorry for the looong wait I've been busy these past two weeks with the CSTing -_- sleep was my dose during those two weeks but now I'm back on track I think and since I'm on spring break might as well work on the next chapter ^_^ also check out my other banner for Winter Solstice on my profile and the one for this story is posted up as well. I swear the draft chapter 3 was way and I mean WAY shorter so I'm happy at how at the end it turned out :) Yay I'm happy too I bought the Twilight official guide so I can hopefully add a few of the parts in the book in here :D it's actually interesting too.**


	5. Chapter 4

**R, R & Enjoy **

**Once again thank you to all my reviewers and readers out there ^_^ for taking your time to read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to remind you all I don't own anything but my own characters?**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

When the Volturi warned her of keeping away from them she thought they were bad, in fact worse than the Volturi themselves. Now she realized the great error she had thought of them. She trusted Eleazar and by the way he mentioned them, they sounded just as good as the Denali's.

_Maybe the Volturi are wrong about everything. Or just maybe they want me to think the Cullens are revolting. Maybe they were wrong all along. _

**~Chapter 4~**

**Eleazar's POV**

I knew something was wrong when the Volturi came and gave us Rosaline to take care for. I saw how they wouldn't stress us to take her away from them. I just went with what Carmen wanted; anything that made her happy would satisfy me as well.

I saw how she seemed to have a soft spot for children when she was around Renesmee. Later on after the almost war with the Volturi she seemed far off like if she was thinking more than what she normally does. Back at home she told me everything how she pictured us together with and our children besides us, as a family. It not only hurt her but me as well the thought of not being able to bare any children at all. That's why she so suddenly and reluctantly accepted the offer the Volturi presented us.

I wouldn't have agreed if it were for her too. The again why would they want us to keep her? It wasn't like any day they obtainable _gifts _to give away. We battled against them for god's sake!

Despite me trying to tell Carmen this entire thing she declined to rather not know and have the opportunity to be a figure mom for Rosaline. I never asked who the parent's were of this hybrid. I don't doubt that she must be a daughter from the guard; if it were from some foreign vampires or humans they would've killed Rosaline as well. She must be quite special to have survived the Volturi.

Looking now at her sleeping figure I sighed and closed the door to her bedroom quietly. I had to tell Carmen all this that was on my mind. Even if she didn't want to hear this she would have to anyways.

"Carmen?" I called out to garden knowing that we often spend our night time here. She appeared from behind a rose bush with clippers in her hands and smiled.

"The roses are lovely aren't they? I think Rosaline is going to love them but I find quite amusing she prefers Gardenias to them" she pondered for a moment and began fixing them again.

"Carmen" I sighed and stepped forward giving her shoulders a soft squeeze as I did so "Rosaline. She has me thinking a lot. Why would the Volturi give her up so easily?" her golden eyes glimmered under the moonlight and I tried my best to ignore them. She knows how easily lost I get in them, that's how she makes me forget about everything and only think about us and nothing else.

"Rosaline is wonderful and I'd rather have her with us than with those vile guards. Eleazar did you hear why they were giving her up!" I shook my head and she proceeded talking "Her blood taunts them of course. They drink human blood and she is half human like Renesmee. They didn't want her dead and thought giving her up to us would be the best…she's _special_" the lasts words came out softly and gentle as if she wasn't sure what they meant. That's when the idea hit me, how could I be so stupid to not notice.

"Special? They most likely meant to say she has an ability. If they kill her the Volturi looses their chance to have another strong guard with them!" for a moment she couldn't believe it but gave in at the last moment.

"They'll-they'll want her back. They're going to find a way to take her away from us under our noses" she seemed crazed by the idea and I shook my head to comfort her.

"No we won't let that happen, I promise. Once they offer us something they can't steal it away. That would give them a bad reputation. If Rosaline does have an ability then that might help her get away. We have to come up with some sort of plan if we want to prevent that from happening" I replied assuring her.

We both knew how much trouble we were getting into but it was too late to turn back. Rosaline was part of our family now and we must do whatever we have to do to keep her safe.

"Should we involve Kate, Garrett, and Tanya?" she asked. For a moment I considered keeping it only between us but then obligated against the idea. What were they going to think once they find out Rosaline isn't with us anymore.

"They have a right to know as well. If they don't want to be involved that is their choice" she agreed and we stood there together pondering for a moment until at last we had to talk now. If Rosaline heard this she would ask, she was a smart girl but at times she just can't quite understand _why _people do the things they do.

"Eleazar?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm"

"I never regret taking her in our hands do you?" I didn't have to think that for not even a second.

"Mi amor I don't regret a thing we did with her. She had no one but them to count on after she came into our household. She once told me how lucky she is to have us. She doesn't regret being with us either"

"How long Eleazar?" she asked holding my hand in her's.

"Let's give it a few years. We'll think of a plan meanwhile"

"The Cullen's, do you think they might want to help us?" She asked hopefully. I wouldn't doubt them saying no to us. We did after all consider each other as family.

**A/N Well I'm leaving out the part where he either says yes or no, evil part of me? Naaa LoL ****Also would you've prefer to have been Carmen bonding with Rosaline instead of Eleazar? I think it's much sweeter to have a strong father and daughter bond but eh that's just me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**R, R &Enjoy**

**(A little early Easter present from my part, too bad I can't give out candies if I could well let's just say all you would have a load of chocolates and jelly beans for being such lovely readers ^_^****)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope nothing, nada, zero, etc…**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"How long Eleazar?" she asked holding my hand in her's.

"Let's give it a few years. We'll think of a plan meanwhile"

"The Cullen's, do you think they might want to help us?" She asked hopefully. I wouldn't doubt them saying no to us. We did after all consider each other as family.

**~Chapter 4~**

Rosaline furrowed her eyebrows as a mental picture came upon her mind.

_A beautiful fair skinned girl stood up glazing happily back at her. She had pink cheeks with cute dimples and bronze-colored ringlets that bounced up and down her head as she came running towards Rosaline, her eyes screened sheer glee in them as she did so._

_"Carmen" she squealed, her angelic voice showing excitement._

_"Bebé Linda look how big you are!" she gushed hugging her briefly._

_"You're just as big as my little Rosaline is, Renesmee" she whispered._

"Renesmee?" I asked loudly, unknowingly catching the attention of Carmen and Eleazar who were sitting on the end of the lake embraced in each other's arms.

"Do you know her?" Carmen asked turning around with a small smile tugging in her mouth. Eleazar on the other hand frowned feeling some sort of aura coming from Rosaline, an unknowing, yet familiar one.

"No? I mean perhaps…I-I remember that name from somewhere but I can't quite think of where though." She answered half truthfully.

She has heard it before though; the name had been spoken by a crowd of various people. One specifically, a male. His voice was melodic and velvet like, it had been very soothing, livid at times but most of all comforting. Although it was unfamiliar and seemed far distance when she heard him.

"What made you speak of her without knowing?" Eleazar questioned, curiosity spilling over his tone.

Rosaline pursed her faint pink lips and shrugged.

"I don't know an image clouded my mind all of a sudden while I was reading" he nodded and told her to go on "Well it was like I was in someone else's place. I saw the imagine clearly and…in it that little girl-Renesmee-was running towards Carmen she at first squealed her name out and Carmen said "Bebé Linda look how big you are" after that she hugged her and commented on how big she was, just as big as I am"

Rosaline glanced briefly to see Carmen's expression on her crazy vision, she was more than shocked as to how Rosaline knew her thoughts.

"Can you describe Renesmee?" Carmen asked slowly.

_Maybe I was thinking out loud, _Carmen thought.

"She has fair skin, pink cheeks, dimples, and bronze-colored ringlets, and brown eyes"

"I was probably thinking out loud" Carmen laughed nervously as she turned around focusing back on the scene around them.

"Honey you weren't" Eleazar stated "I don't think anybody gives details that well observed when they think regularly" She shrugged and ignored the awkward silence between the three.

"I couldn't tell the difference. To me it seemed like you were talking to anyone out of the blue" Rosaline said but frowned "I'm telling you that I saw images as well and that was out of nowhere, I don't even know the girl" she sighed, frustration was consuming her from trying to think who Renesmee was and if she really knew who she was without a doubt.

"We have to go now" Eleazar spoke sternly grabbing Carmen from the hand and helping her up.

Carmen knew it was time. He clearly never spoke with authority in his voice unless it was utterly necessary.

"Where are we going?" Rosaline asked innocently closing her book and standing up as well. She fixed her dress and trailed besides them quickly. _Definitely in a hurry_, she noted.

"You'll see soon querida" was all Carmen said before grabbing her hand and running swiftly back to the house.

**A/N Ah I' m so happy with this chapter ^_^ Hope you liked it too. I've decided to keep it 3RD POV…would you find it disturbing if once in awhile I put Rosaline's POV like I did with chapter 3? Oh I forgot to mention she looks around 12-13ish now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me- *sweet smile* SM can I take over the Twilight Universe?  
SM- *smiles kindly* Of course!  
Me- *eyes widening* REALLY! *Squeal*  
SM- *laughs evilly* Nope.  
Me- * T_T * aw.**

**You get the point right?**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"We have to go now" Eleazar spoke sternly grabbing Carmen from the hand and helping her up.

Carmen knew it was time. He clearly never spoke with authority in his voice unless it was utterly necessary.

"Where are we going?" Rosaline asked innocently closing her book and standing up as well. She fixed her dress and trailed besides them quickly. _Definitely in a hurry_, she noted.

"You'll see soon querida" was all Carmen said before grabbing her hand and running swiftly back to the house.

**~Chapter 5~**

They all gathered around the dining room table, clearly everyone knew what was happening, or at least everyone except Rosaline.

"Should we tell her?" Kate asked glancing for a brief moment at Rosaline before looking back at Eleazar and Carmen.

"Yes. We're going to explain the situation as calm as possibly"

"What's going on?" she asked clearly aware that something was wrong.

_Oh look at the poor thing_

_Poor squirt we're going to miss her_

_Calm, keep a calm voice, calm_

_What if she doesn't want to cope?_

_She'll be in safe hands even more than us at least_

"Eleazar I hear voices again" she blinked at the verge of tears, slightly scared that this was only making the situation worse.

"It's okay Lina. Remember the time we told you that some immortals and hybrids like you can contain abilities, abilities like the Volturi holds?" she bobbed her head up and down slowly not understanding where he was going. Carmen reached for her hand and gave her a small smile as did the others

"Well…you're one of them"

_You're one of them_

_You're one of them_

_You're one of them_

_You're one of them_

She shook her head not believing what he was saying.

"No! You're lying!" she screamed scaring all of them with the change of emotions.

"Sweetie please you have to believe us" Carmen cradling her face between her cold yet warm hands. Her golden eyes showed no trace of betrayal or falsehood only reality of what Eleazar was saying.

"I can't be one of them" she whispered while sobbing softly "I can't be, they're-they're wrong in everything" she spoke between her cries.

"Not all of them are like the Volturi. Eleazar used to be part of them you know" Tanya whispered glancing up at him before looking back at Rosaline.

"He chose to be…like us. You can be like us Rosie, like Eleazar chose it to be" Her velvet voice was reassuring her and Rosaline felt herself hopeful.

"Is Eleazar like me?" she asked silently, not knowing what to say but that.

"Yeah I am. I can sense the type and strength of gifted vampires' talents, like you" Eleazar kneeled down to Rosaline's height and grabbed her shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze, before whispering the words he was prepared to say.

"W-we have to take you somewhere else Rosaline. Some place where others like us will keep you safe"

"Safe from what?" she asked afraid of answer.

"Safe from the Volturi" Kate answered, saying the name of them malevolent as if they were something revolting.

"We think that they wanted you for the abilities you would possess later on as you grow up. This people, they have more experience with things like this and they'll teach you to control them hopefully. When you can control them well enough to" Eleazar stopped not sure how to say, he wasn't absolute about the outcome "well enough to protect yourself, long enough for them to forget about you at least"

It grasped on Rosaline that she would have to live in secrecy. Not only that but she was going to be with other vampires that weren't the Denalis'.

_I'm going to be alone,_ she though panicking.

"W-will one of you stay with me?" everyone looked away from her immense saddened stare except Carmen.

_Please,_ she begged with her eyes at her.

"I'm going to stay with her" Carmen said quickly as she kept her eyes on Rosaline. On Rosaline's trance.

"Carmen" Eleazar tugged on her hand and she blinked before looking at her mate.

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

"She's too powerful Carmen. We can't control her abilities" he said ignoring Rosaline completely.

"Garrett, Tanya, Kate help Rosaline pack her belongings. We'll talk to the Cullens about her" Tanya grabbed Rosaline's hand and they went upstairs towards her room.

"I-I can't let her go" Carmen murmured to Eleazar once they were gone.

"Amor, she was persuading you to do what she wanted. She holds an extraordinary mind ability I've never come across to. That proves how strong she is. Carmen she was controlling you and wanted to do the same with us"

She stared at him with disbelief as he declared what Rosaline was capable of.

It was quiet for a mere of minutes before the phone rang; breaking the eerie silence between them as it continued to do so.

"Hello" Carmen answered tensely.

**A/N dum dum DUUUM…So what do you think? Are you wondering who called the Denali's? Will the Cullens offer to help? Oops I gave it away LoL or did I? Maybe it was the Volturi. Hahaha is it an evil part of me to trick you at the end? Nope I think not =D Heyyy maybe Emmett was calling to ask if they could ship penguins from Alaska xD ah that was totally random ^_^ and yes I know there is no penguins in Alaska, well enough with my ramblings I'm so excited because the story is taking a bit of action now and more BD pics are bieng revealed ^_^ check out my profile for a link to an awsome website where you can see the pics so once again did you like it or hate it? **


	8. Chapter 7

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothing but Rosaline and unmentioned characters in the twilight saga…**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"I-I can't let her go" Carmen murmured to Eleazar once they were gone.

"Amor, she was persuading you to do what she wanted. She holds an extraordinary mind ability I've never come across to. That proves how strong she is. Carmen she was controlling you and wanted to do the same with us"

She stared at him with disbelief as he declared what Rosaline was capable of.

It was quiet for a mere of minutes before the phone rang; breaking the eerie silence between them as it continued to do so.

"Hello" Carmen answered tensely.

**~Chapter 6~**

**Rosaline's POV**

Dusk was beginning to fall upon the sky and I battled against the drowsiness that was creeping up on me. _Keep running_, I ordered myself sternly.

_Only a few more miles _

"Only a few more miles you say and it feels like forever" I whined sleepily to whoever spoke. It was outrageous how I could joke at a time like this but I needed a distraction, anything to keep my mind away from this situation.

"Rose" Katie whispered. Her everyday soprano like voice was now filled with dullness; just like the rest of my families' voice was before I left home.

"You'll be fine. I-we promise" she assured me "they- the Cullens are pleasant; they'll help us and once everything is good again…we can be together. All of us"

I looked into her dark golden eyes and was met with a warm shy smile. Garrett who was standing on my other side grabbed me by the arm and pulled me slightly to a halt. I hadn't noticed until now the rather large beautiful scenery and mansion that stood a few feet away from us.

_Carmen would have loved to see the view from here, _I thought. They had arranged to only for Garrett and Kate to take me, the Volturi would get suspicious according to Eleazar and it was too much of a risk.

"We'll jump over the river and dismiss ourselves" Garrett said warily. Where had that once humorous, patriotic of an uncle gone to?

"Okay" was my raspy response. I didn't want to push them to stay…not like I did unintentionally with Carmen.

I felt a lonesome tear escape my eyes and run down my cheeks. This wasn't what I planned for when I left the Volturi. Nothing at all like this.

As we made our way over to the mansion, a cottage caught my eyes. It was simple yet so comfortable looking.

The sparkling river ahead of us rushed rapidly and for a moment I was too entranced in the scenery around me to jump. But did so at the last minute.

"Smile" Garrett teased slightly making me look down but doing as so. I grabbed both their hands and stopped them on their tracks.

"I-I'm going to miss you all" I whispered "Tell Carmen, Eleazar that they were parents I never had and that I'm grateful for them raising me. Tell Tanya that she was there for me when Carmen wasn't. Kate Garrett you were all a family I had a chance to have" blinking back tears I hugged them tightly with force and sobbed harder than I had ever had.

"Thank you for everything" Kate wiped away my tears and embraced me once more.

"Take care Rosaline" Garrett said ruffling my hair.

"W-will you call?" I asked hopefully.

"Promise" they both said in unison. I watched them leave and turn back for awhile until they were completely out of sight. I walked unknowingly to where they left and stopped next to the river only to end up falling on my knees and cry.

The reflection of myself showed in the water and I splashed it furiously with a clenched fist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is how it's suppose to be" a voice whispered behind me.

**A/N I was watching New Moon as I wrote this and wow was I excited about watching it like I was the first time it came out even though I've seen it a bunch of times =D Anyways well who do you think answered Rosaline's question? Hahaha I love cliffys ^_^ don't you?**


	9. Chapter 8

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Special Thanks: angeleyenc,** Raven, **Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black,** DominiqueSkyCullen98, **Kayla,** Alice825, **Annalise,** JUST A STRANGER, **Renesmee C. Cullen da original,** Doee13, **sam**, Jamie, **city bookworm,** TeamComrade11 **:Wow 25 reviews and many story alerts *_* I don't know how I'd get if I got like 50 review, probably smile so big that my face would rip in half hahaha not really. Thanks to everyone again who takes their time to read and bear (did I spell it right hahah bear *rawr*) with the story ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll have to think of something funny or intelligent towrite here though. I've seen some hilarious ones; and mine just aren't up to par, I'm afraid.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Thank you for everything" Kate wiped away my tears and embraced me once more.

"Take care Rosaline" Garrett said ruffling my hair.

"W-will you call?" I asked hopefully.

"Promise" they both said in unison. I watched them leave and turn back for awhile until they were completely out of sight. I walked unknowingly to where they left and stopped next to the river only to end up falling on my knees and cry.

The reflection of myself showed in the water and I splashed it furiously with a clenched fist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is how it's suppose to be" a voice whispered behind me.

**~Chapter 7~**

**Rosaline's POV**

I wiped away the remaining tears that were cascading down my flushed cheeks and took an intake of air before exhaling out gradually.

"I never wanted this" I whispered to the person who was behind me "I should have never gotten close to them" letting out a strangled sob I continued to mumble my regrets "I won't let that happen again, not only did they get hurt but me as well"

"Oh you can't apologize for meeting the Denali's" the voice said faintly. It wasn't melodic like a vampire's tone should be like, it sounded more gentle and sweeter than harmonious.

My instincts weren't telling me to be aware of whoever this foreigner was. So I decided it wouldn't be of use attacking them. I was however careful of their proceedings.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen or if you prefer Nessie, it seems that's my permanent nickname around here" she giggled silently whilst I caught sight of her reflection on the river's water.

She was just as Carmen pictured her only a few hours ago. The only difference was that she was fairly taller and much more full-grown. Her bronze colored hair was in thick natural curls that fell all the way to her rib cage, her beautiful, long, black eyelashes moved like a feather duster as she blinked, her lips were perfectly bright pink, and her eyes were dark brown that seemed as if they were filled with melted chocolate.

"Rosaline…Denali" I spoke unsure of using the Denali's last name and extending my hand to shake hers but instead was met with a bone crushing hug. Awkwardly I returned the gesture and she smiled after releasing me, her dimples showed greatly as she did so.

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to leave them but I assure you're in good hands with us and my family will just love you"

"I hope they do" I whispered rubbing my eyes fully of watery tears.

"Of course they will now come on" her hand reached for mine and all too soon we were in backyard of the remarkable mansion.

_I do hope she can explain her abilities to us…_

_Another child in the house! This is going to be wonderful…_

_Thank god she's not fully human…_

_I hope she loves shopping after all we're going to be spending this full week in stores. Well what am I thinking! Of course she does. She isn't Bella…_

_Wow Rosalie seems pleased about all this. I'm happy too but sheesh you'd think it was like she was adopting a child or something…Oh wait it kind of is like adopting I guess…Is it?..._

_I can't believe our luck! Another niece to take care of! Best of all she isn't Bella's so she doesn't have a mother figure…_

"How many people live here in total?" I asked with a soft smile tugging on my lips.

"Oh hundreds of them!" she joked, her smile was contagious and I found myself surprisingly grinning "It's my parents, two uncles and aunts, grandpa and grandma, lastly but not least me oh and now you so…in total its ten_ people_" she emphasized the word _people_ and I understood what she meant at the last minute

"Regularly my parent's friends come over a lot but I guess you wouldn't count them as living with us although they do spent a majority of their time with us" she shrugged and opened the large glass door that lead to their household.

Six pair of golden eyes stared at me curiously and all too soon I felt myself blushing furiously.

"I think we have a second Bella in the house, look she's blushing already" the room was filled with quiet laughter when the big burly guy spoke. He was literally huge! His muscles clearly gave away how strong he must be from the way they popped out of his shirt; either that or the shirt is too small and his height helped spread out his weight as well. He was very handsome with dimples that appeared as he grinned at me. Of the two men he was the only guy who had slightly curly, dark brown hair, which gave him a childish look

"Don't worry about Emmett. He's much like a giant teddy bear despite his looks. I'm Esme Cullen" Esme looked so petite compared next to Emmett standing probably at only 5'6", with billows of gently, caramel-colored hair. Her face was heart-shape, and her figure was slender but round and she was extremely beautifully young yet she gave a motherly aura. She reminded me of the ingénues of the silent movie era.

"I'm Rosaline Denali"

"Beautiful name you have. I'm Jasper Hale" I gave him a quick thanks and observed him more closely. Jasper was blond, like the first one who stood next to Esme, but taller and leaner. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. He had golden honey color hair and like the rest of them, golden eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen and it's a pleasure to meet you! You're going to enjoy being with us, promise" For someone so petite at only 4'10" Alice seemed energetic with just the sound of her high pitched musical voice. She was pixie-like, thin in the extreme than others, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Is she here yet? Oh…" I was about to response back when a tall statuesque woman appeared. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

_I guess I was too caught up in myself to notice they were already introducing themselves _

"I'm Rosalie Hale" she walked forward to envelop me in an embrace and I let her do so. Although I was very uncomfortable; I wasn't used to so much affection in just one day, especially when I left my family. As soon as she released me the man next to Esme spoke.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, I'm Carlisle Cullen. You'll get to meet Bella and Edward in a few months after they return from their trip" Was he the leader of this coven? Carlisle had collar-length blond hair, he was also slight but muscular. He seemed like a model then again what vampire doesn't look like on?

"It's a pleasure to meet you all but will it be too much to ask if I can rest for awhile?" I asked sheepishly. My eyes stayed on the wooden floor as I spoke, thinking they might take it as me not wanting to talk at all with them.

"Certainly, Renesmee why don't you take her to the guest's room please."

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for the things you need I swear"

_Oh how awful not having anything to own. No clothes! Worst of all, Tsk_

Honestly I was too tired to talk anymore or to even give a small gesture. Maybe everything that was happening was dawning on me at last and even worse than before.

"Get some sleep and if you're hungry don't bother to ask" she gave me a quick smile and closed the door softly.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bed, lying there, looking up the ceiling not bothering to observe the room, just not caring at all.

Everything was dawning on me quickly and I didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: I wonder where Bella and Edward are *sniggers* So anyways what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**R, R, & Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing But My Own Characters And A Bar Of Milky Way I'm Eating As Of Now.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Honestly I was too tired to talk anymore or to even give a small gesture. Maybe everything that was happening was dawning on me at last and even worse than before.

"Get some sleep and if you're hungry don't bother to ask" she gave me a quick smile and closed the door softly.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bed, lying there, looking up the ceiling not bothering to observe the room, just not caring at all.

Everything was dawning on me quickly and I didn't know what

**Chapter 9**

I clutched onto the pillow roughly and buried my face in it before giving out a muffled silent scream. The sickening nightmares continued to consume my mind as each minute passed by painfully slow.

_"Darling you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble to flee from us" Aro whispered._

_"Kill the vile thing Aro" Caius hissed as he shot daggers at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead a million time at this very moment if that was even possible. Aro gave out a demented laugh and threw me to the ground. _

_"Is there nothing we can do with her?" Marcus spoke monotonously. He gave me a dreary look and shook his head with disappointment. _

_"I'm afraid we're going to have to execute her and everyone she came in contact with"_

_"Kill me, kill me not them." I begged desperately. _

_"Just like your mother."_

_I felt hands slither up my lips to prevent me from speaking and instantly I bit with force, unfortunately not enough. I tried to writhe out of whosever arms were around my waist but no such luck._

I woke up trembling slightly and with tears flooding my eyes in the morning. Wiping away the remaining of tears I stood up from the bed and began to pace around the guest room.

"Hey you're up and early!" Why did she seem so familiar?

"Yeah I guess I am" I managed an unsteady laugh to escape my mouth and smiled at Nessie.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Esme is cooking food downstairs for some of our friends but I doubt you like that ghastly stuff" her nose scrunched up in disgust as she complained about food. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing at her sudden outburst in food. Maybe somehow being here with them might not be as bad as I thought, still I can't get too attached, get along yes but not affectionately.

"Nessie?" I asked raising my brows. Ironic how she was saying vulgar things about food when at the same time her stomach and mine grumbled.

"Oh maybe some waffles or pancakes but nothing else besides milkshake and eggnog shakes" she blushed and grabbed my hand to lead me downstairs.

"Ah there you both are I was wondering what was taking so long" Esme gave me a warm smile from where she was cooking and placed down two plates on the granite island.

"Renesmee was saying how much she loves food." I stated giving her an amuse look. Amazing how easily distracted I could get with them especially Nessie since she was the first person to help me out when I first came.

"I suppose she has more vampire in her than human. Am I right Nessie?" Esme asked laughing. She nodded and dug in the coarse yet delicious thing called pancakes. I followed course after her and devoured the soft two pieces of bread in eight bites.

"Where's Jake and the wolf pack?" Nessie asked after finishing. She had swiftly grabbed both out plates and neatly washed them, finally placing them back on the sideboard.

"They were done right after you both came in. Jake said he was going to come around after he finishes patrolling and the rest as well although I'm not sure Leah will." Renesmee sighed and glanced at me sideways before smiling nervously.

"It's a mouthful to explain everything but don't fret. I'll get Jake to arrange a bonfire so I can clarify who exactly they are"

"Uhm sure." If it's a mouthful to explain who exactly they are then…they must not be humans or vampires. Children of the moon! She had even said wolf pack. I covered my horror with an excuse to use the shower and nearly ran out of the kitchen.

No other supernatural species can exist. I was wrong about the Cullens'. The Volturi were right. The Denalis' had lied to me. Eleazar had explained to me only briefly about the mystical world that layed hidden. Even the Volturi mentioned something to me about this. I highly doubt that they aren't fairies or elves; that would be utterly ludicrous right?

Here I was standing in the guest rooms saying that mythical creatures were ridiculous when vampires and werewolves existed amongst humans. If the Volturi even find this out they can… execute us all, specifically by Caius.

"Rosaline?" Nessie called out.

"Yes?" I answered back, trying to keep my uneven breath under control. Did they raise the depraved mutts?

"I forgot to tell you that the bathroom is on your right, the towels are in the top and I'll go fetch you some new clothes before putting them on the bed." Oh right! I mentally face palmed myself for forgetting that I told them I was going to shower.

"Sure Nessie. I'll be out in a few minutes, promise" Her footsteps faded as I gave out a relieved nevertheless worried breath.

The Denali's would've warned me about this wouldn't they? What if they didn't even know? Buy why would Nessie confide in telling me when we just me? What else is there to know about the Cullens?

Hoping the shower would sooth me, I threw everything to the back of my mind and showered.

**A/N Sorry if it's a tad bit rushed and crappy, I wanted to get it out to you peeps today and this was the best I could do for now. Hopefully the next chapter is better than this one =J. **


	11. Chapter 10

**R, R &Enjoy**

**Shout out to the first two people who reviewed ch.9: **angeleyenc, DominiqueSkyCullen98**. Oh and **Lark's Song **the cookie was delicious ^_^ thanks LoL.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly nothing in the Twilight Saga Universe (/_Y).**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

The Denali's would've warned me about this wouldn't they? What if they didn't even know? Buy why would Nessie confide in telling me when we just me? What else is there to know about the Cullens?

Hoping the shower would sooth me, I threw everything to the back of my mind and showered.

**Chapter 10**

"Perfect fit!" Alice squealed "At least I know we won't have to bother looking for your size now." Surely enough as Alice had said the gray tab sleeve cardigan, white strap tank top, gray skirt and a pair of new under garments suited me well. Giving her a small smile, I continued to dry my hair with the towel.

"Does everyone stay at home each day?" I asked. For a big coven I really didn't know how they managed together.

"No, Carlisle works in Forks Hospital. Esme yes she's seen as the house wife and mother amongst the humans here. Edward, Bella-Nessie's parents-, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I actually used to go to high school but since we graduated we stay here or go out when the sun isn't out. Nessie has to stay inside since the humans don't know about her besides her grandfather, Charlie and a few others." I was surprised to find out they interacted with them. Going to school and being near humans, I wouldn't last long without going wild with thirst or nerves.

A brief assumption struck me. What if they lure humans to feed their mutts? But that's not necessary is it?

The Volturi does the same. I've only met her once but Heidi, I think was her name, attracted humans saying she would tour them around the castle only to feast on them in the end with the Volturi. The Denali's had said they were _almost_ like them: strict animal diet and many had abilities. They forgot to mention their bizarre way of living.

"Maybe we should slap her softly?"

"What?" I gasped breaking out of my reverie.

"See I told you that would break her trance," Alice giggled. Rosalie whom I hadn't notice come in gave out a small laugh and held out a pair of gray flats in front of me.

"I was saying how this would go well with your outfit"

"Oh yes thank you" They fit perfectly just like the clothes did.

"Let's go do some shopping" Rosalie and Nessie rolled their eyes as Alice gracefully danced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Esme are you-"

"Oh no Alice I'm fine really and I think Rosaline's room needs a little more life to be decorated. Thank you though"

"Will you need anything from the store?" Rosalie asked.

"If something spots your eye to be placed in your room don't bother to get it" Esme said looking at me. Why were they being so open with me? It took the Denali's a few weeks for us to be comfortable but with the Cullens' it felt different.

"I'll help her out nana" Nessie promised dragging me out before I could argue that it wouldn't be necessary.

"What you girls say? Port Angeles good enough, we can go farther now that I have my baby" Alice patted the hood of her car like if it was something really special which I suppose was. It wasn't the everyday cars you see around every day. I didn't know much about cars since the Denali's didn't interact much with the modern world but I certainly knew enough to this.

"Is this special?" I asked running my fingers on the yellow door before going inside and sitting down next to Nessie. Rosalie took the passenger seat whilst Alice got in the driver seat.

"You should've never asked" Nessie whispered mischievously.

The rest of the ride in the car to Port Angeles was bout Alice and Rosalie lecturing me about cars: models, how valuable they were, classic old cars, etc. I didn't mind though since this was a distraction to the troubles I was considering about them.

"You have much, much more to learn Rosie" Alice said after turning off her Porche; the first thing she mentioned when the lecture about cars started.

We ushered inside many building in Port Angeles; going to numerous stores with shoes, clothes, accessories, even furniture as Esme had requested.

They held out attire up to me and I approved most of them. That is until all three realized I nodded to all of the things they held out. After that they chose the clothes for me which I was fine with.

"Well at least she has some sense of fashion unlike Bella" Alice had said after giggling.

"Hey my mom has sense of fashion too, she just doesn't like showing it" Nessie had argued at Alice's comment.

"It's all this enough?" I asked after all our hands were full with bags. It was getting dark out and I wondered if Esme would worry about us.

"One more stop and we can leave" Alice said. I've never been so mesmerized by all the beautiful dresses in one store. Of all colors, all sizes, some puffy, short, long, you name it. One caught my eye and Nessie rushed to get it after I told her how pretty it was. Under my hands the fabric was amazingly tender soft. Nessie said it was an elegant two-tone ballgown and that it would suite me well. In the waist were stunning array of stones along with a beautiful aqua flower, colored like the full mesh skirt.

"It's perfect" Alice told me before I could ask if I could change in it.

"How-"

"Psychic Pixie" muttered Rosalie with a giggle.

"Like a fortune teller?" I asked her. She laughed and at down in one of the benches put to the side of the window shop.

_There was Alice. Sitting behind a desk covered with a purple pad and a huge crystal ball in front of her. She rubbed her hands on the ball like you see Aladdin do with the genie lamp. _

_"Yes, yes this dress is absolutely perfect! I can see it" she spoke._

I laughed so hard that by accident I clutched onto Rosalie with support to help me stand up.

"Why are you two laughing? You can hear echo around the store and people are beginning to stare" Nessie whispers blushing yet smiling amused. I wish I could show her what Rosalie was imagining, if only I could. That is until I heard Nessie gasp with shock shown across her face.

"Did-" I didn't let her finish though. The beautiful dress I held dropped to the carpet before Rosalie could catch it. I ran out of the store and into the street. I knew it was too good to be true; everything was doing fine when I just had to ruin the moment.

Freak you're just a freak.

Scaring people off just like you drove away the ones you love.

I hid behind an ally and cried my eyes off before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Surprise surprise! Did you like it? I hope you peeps did =) I have the dress in my profile to whoever wants to see it and have a peaceful Memorial Day I guess.**

**P.S If any of you out there like psychological stories I have one out it's called "Autumnal Equinox" I thought it would be interesting to add a character like that in the Twilight world to see how it flows =) **


	12. Chapter 11

**R, R &Enjoy**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Why are you two laughing? You can hear echo around the store and people are beginning to stare" Nessie whispers blushing yet smiling amused. I wish I could show her what Rosalie was imagining, if only I could. That is until I heard Nessie gasp with shock shown across her face.

"Did-" I didn't let her finish though. The beautiful dress I held dropped to the carpet before Rosalie could catch it. I ran out of the store and into the street.

Freak you're just a freak.

Scaring people off just like you drove away the ones you love.

I hid behind an ally and cried my eyes off before I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 12**

**? POV**

An irresistible scent caught my full attention as my sister and I made our way into a ruinous street. The aroma seemed as if it was taunting me, daring me to pursue towards it. My sibling gave out a quiet laugh as she realized what had halted me to an immediate frozen state. After all who could miss such a sweet appealing scent?

"Incredible how some individual's smell seem to be finer than others, isn't it brother?" Her smirk grew bigger as my eyes grew darker with thirst. Within each unnecessary breath I drew in and out, the more my mind gave into the craving monster inside me.

"Go ahead" She sneered "I'll find my own dessert farther away. This one is all yours." Rarely did it happen when she leaves my side but once it comes to our salvaging thirst we separate to leave each other dine without problems. For someone who looked small and innocent, she could be feisty and hardly ever kind so I took this opportunity to enjoy my soon to be dinner meal. I watched as her blurring figure disappeared out of my vision and into the darkness before I began walking towards the scent.

"All mine" I murmured monotonously. The other side of me refused to be free, at least not until I see who held my interest.

The aroma led to a dark almost black alley behind a dock. I could hear the human's heart beat rapidly. Too rapidly though. Blood ran thru their veins and I could only imagine the sensation of the liquid on my mouthwatering lips. I could picture now the body limp and lifeless in my cold stone hands, eyes staring widely open in horror at my satisfying face.

As I drew closer to my prey a sound escaped their mouth. I assumed they saw me coming towards them and panicked. I was wrong though.

There in the pavement ground was the most beautiful girl I had ever layed eyes on in my life. Absolutely breathtaking that even the monster inside me stopped for a mere moment to marvel.

I would've assumed she was about fourteen or fifteen because of her size. Long, straight, dark hair fell just past her shoulder. Her high detailed cheekbones were flushed the color of a pink blossom flower and her rosy full lips opened and closed as she inhaled and exhaled carefully.

I gently picked her up in a swift motion, being careful not to awake her, and carried her towards a hotel close to where she was laying down asleep. On the way to the hotel I caressed her heart-shaped face and traced my index finger down to her jaw line where I wanted so badly to sink my teeth in.

Her eyes fluttered open once, twice and then a third before closing. They were a painted dark brown with a tint of green, hazel. I smiled down at the anonymous girl and entered the building.

**A/N I know I know it's short but hey can you blame me for taunting you peeps? Anyone want to guess whose POV it is? I can't give out a clue because I might as well reveal him and her sister. Oops just gave out a clue LoL =) Anyone ready for Summer? I'm not -_- I have to take summer school for six weeks T_T sucks to be me eh? Worst of all Algebra. Worst subject ever I mean who was the genius to put letters AND numbers together? Elementary school was so much easier.**


	13. Chapter 12

******R, R & Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters the fudge popsicle I'm currently devouring =D**Enjoy

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

There in the pavement ground was the most beautiful girl I had ever layed eyes on in my life. Absolutely breathtaking that even the monster inside me stopped for a mere moment to marvel.

I would've assumed she was about fourteen or fifteen because of her size. Long, straight, dark hair fell just past her shoulder. Her high detailed cheekbones were flushed the color of a pink blossom flower and her rosy full lips opened and closed as she inhaled and exhaled carefully.

I gently picked her up in a swift motion, being careful not to awake her, and carried her towards a hotel close to where she was laying down asleep. On the way to the hotel I caressed her heart-shaped face and traced my index finger down to her jaw line where I wanted so badly to sink my teeth in.

Her eyes fluttered open once, twice and then a third before closing. They were a painted dark brown with a tint of green, hazel. I smiled down at the anonymous girl and entered the building.

**Chapter 13**

My head hung down with embarrassment as Alice continued to scold me. Rosalie had silently taken a seat on my right and Nessie stood motionless ignoring Alice's banter as she stared out the window bay towards Port Angeles'. I couldn't tell whether they were more furious or ashamed of me.

"Why did you run away from us like that? Didn't you stop for a second and grasp the jeopardy you could've put us all in? Especially yourself Rosaline. "

I was tired of hearing people say my actions put them in danger. Everyone in my close range was a target for danger. That was the reason why_ they_ gave me away to the Volturi's hands.

_Why do they have to put up with me despite the risk their putting on themselves_, I asked myself, _why can't they leave me alone like _they_ did to me?_

I never requested anyone to help me so why did they bother trying? It was a worthless case anyways. No one or anyone could help me escape the pact I have with the Volturi. They owned me. I was theirs and no one else's. The decision was made when _they _gave me over like a worthless trade in exchange for something far more important than myself.

I was too caught up in my own self misery to notice Alice's voice had drawn an octave louder and with irritation spilling over it.

"Are you listening to me!" I flinched away as her cold hand grasped my arm with force. Alice's eyes were darker than before and with her hair spiked in all directions, it made her seem like a furious, maddening pixie rather than a menacing vampire.

_Go ahead kill me now, _I thought straight towards her. Her face a few inches from mine showed utter sympathy, her anger cleared away with one simple thought of mine.

"Alice! Let her go now." Rosalie gently pushed Alice back and her intense gaze towards me faded away as she paced back and forth across the room.

"It's no big deal okay, I don't why you're making a big deal. I-I didn't get hurt, whoever it was didn't try anything on me at least and I'm still alive so why are you making a fuzz over me?" I asked rubbing my now scarlet pulsing arm. She threw both her hands in the air and grabbed both my shoulders. For a moment I thought she was going to actually kill me but as her colds hand squeezed my shoulders gently I knew she was only getting annoyed with me. Her eyes turned softer if possible as well.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes it's a huge deal. You didn't get hurt and we understand that but what _if_ you did. How do you think we would feel being the cause of that huh? Horrible. You didn't need to run away at all. This is all new to you and if you don't put effort in cooperating with us then…we can't leave you out of our sight at least not like this. I will make a big fuzz over it because I-we care about your safety whether we've only known each other for two days, I don't care. We take care of you know and are officially our responsibility."

"I'm my own responsibility neither yours nor anyone's is asked to be taking care of me"

"Rosaline, the Denali's asked us to look after you so of course it's our blame if anything happens to you."

"No Rosalie. You don't get it…you'll never will." I ran a hand through my hair and glued them shut next to my ears as if everything they said would be blocked out of my hearing range. Slowly I closed my eyes and breathed in shakily. I couldn't cry again, not in front of them nor anyone. After the two painful years I spent with the Volturi I learned to never show my weakness to anyone ever.

"What do you mean by that?" Nessie's voice echoed in my mind as I considered telling them half of what was happening indeed.

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore." My laugh sounded dead and forced as it bounced off the room walls.

"We should be heading home now. Esme is probably worried sick about us by now."

"Yeah we should be heading back to house" I added silently. Alice let out a frustrating sigh and exited out the door just as did Nessie and Rosalie, then me.

I took one last glance around the room for a mere second and inhaled the scent that intoxicated the room and me. It was everywhere or at least it seemed to be, especially on myself.

But nothing.

I remember nothing at all; the only thing that I can picture when I try to remember is red eyes looking down at me with interest. Dark crimson eyes that grew darker as I thought harder about who this could be. Obviously a vampire but why didn't it try to kill me like any other one would? Like the red eyes from the Volturi would have done.

**A/N: Anyone seen the breaking dawn part 1 teaser trailer? I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal to see a small minute clip of it…boy was I wrong. I started ****hyperventilating** **and absolutely went hectic. I'm pleased to say that my twilight devotion is still in me =) strong as ever. Now for a quick opinion, do you actually think Rob kissed Taylor in the MTV Movie award? Anyways did you like the chapter? More guesses on who this might be? I might change the character I was thinking to put just a heads up…=D maybe it'll make it all more interesting to see how it goes.**


	14. Chapter 13

**R, R & Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with summer school, my cousin is having a Quincenera which we're discussing about *lets out huge breathe* Glad I'm not going to be a dama haha I said I'd rather be the bystander or camera girl xD I hate attention but anyways to make this short I've been busy with reality outside fanfiction and I apologize for the late update so here is chapter 13….**

I took one last glance around the room for a mere second and inhaled the scent that intoxicated the room and me. It was everywhere or at least it seemed to be, especially on myself.

But nothing.

I remember nothing at all; the only thing that I can picture when I try to remember is red eyes looking down at me with interest. Dark crimson eyes that grew darker as I thought harder about who this could be. Obviously a vampire but why didn't it try to kill me like any other one would? Like the red eyes from the Volturi would have done.

**Chapter 13**

The car ride back to the Cullens' house subsists peculiarly quiet. Considering not long ago everyone was talking enthusiastically with me. Now that I gave them all a quick look, their faces steered blankly, almost exhausted but for sure far away from being enthusiastic. I couldn't blame the three though for having to put up with me. Actually I was grateful that they haven't given up on me like most have done. Even now that I look back the Denali's practically gave me away to care, to keep them away from jeopardy. For safety and not only theirs but mine as well. Even I couldn't handle myself, not with the turmoil of events that have and are happening because of me alone.

With one quiet sigh coming escaping my lips I fixed my gaze back to the window and stared. My figure slumped down as I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat, relishing how comfortable and quite amazing how content Alice's Porche could be despite the remarkable speed it went. I really do hope she and Rosalie consider teaching me more about cars; it helped me open up a bit and made me content with seeing how overexcited they got with just that.

"Rosaline, can I show you something?" Nessie's hushed tone flew my eyes open and I found myself staring at her chocolate brown orbs. Such a simple color yet beautiful once the feeling emotions show in them. Hers sparkled with delight at the moment, how she could change from one emotion completely to the other I will never understand.

"Sure." Her somewhat vampire pale fingers slowly moved to touch the back of my hand. Her skin felt tough like a vampires only more soft and warm but her temperature seemed to be unusually different than that of marble cold vampires.

_"My grandpa- Carlisle-he explained to us that…that you have several mind abilities of some sort. He said Eleazar clarified you couldn't manage them well, you broke down when he put in small words about how some vampires even hybrids have powerful abilities. I want to say…you shouldn't be scared about your gift; it's who you are and what you were born with just as I was. We'll help you try to control them but you have to work with us starting by trust. Aunt Alice is right completely about her speech back there though that's why I and Aunt Rose didn't stop her until she snapped. We care about you even if we've known each other a short amount of time. I'm asking is for a little confidence for not only you but us as well and I want to make sure of that starting next with friendship if it's not too much to ask. Please only two small favors."_

She hadn't moved and yet she stayed in the same position without her lips moving as she glanced at me with a heartwarming smile.

"How did you…" I trailed off staring at her with confusion clearly showing. Her smile broke into a half grin amused. She glanced down at her hands and explained how Carlisle's theory was that since she had a shield for a mother and father for a mind reader she had the opposite effect of his father but the almost the same as her mother's. To put it in small words her ability was to project an image of whatever was on her mind also no one so far has been able to block her power not even her mother having a shield talent.

"You've had it since you were born…I didn't." I stated not wanting to talk much anymore. Once again I closed my eyes and layed back in the seat hoping to forget about the conversation that is if you want to call it a _real _conversation at all. Nessie's sigh was heard distantly as I drifted off into sleep.

Truth was Carlisle's theory seemed true meaning in all that I had more reasons to hate _them_. _They_ gave me away, forgot about me only to have something about them in me that would stay like this forever.

It seemed the best I tried to forget the more problems I got. Nightmares have begun more recently. It would seem as if I heard _their_ voices especially _his. _Worst of all _his_ eyes. The same agonizing black eyes I wanted so much to forget and not allow myself to think of any more.


	15. Chapter 14

**R, R & Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT SM sadly Y_Y**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading the story and reviewing it makes my day with at least 1 review and I want to thank _angeleyenc_ for that as well as everyone ^_^ oh and _Amelia_ I see what you meant yeah I messed up at the end sorry but I fixed it so it's all good.**

"You've had it since you were born…I didn't." I stated not wanting to talk much anymore. Once again I closed my eyes and layed back in the seat hoping to forget about the conversation that is if you want to call it a _real _conversation at all. Nessie's sigh was heard distantly as I drifted off into sleep.

Truth was Carlisle's theory seemed true meaning in all that I had more reasons to hate _them_. _They_ gave me away, forgot about me only to have something about them in me that would stay like this forever.

It seemed the best I tried to forget the more problems I got. Nightmares have begun more recently. It would seem as if I heard _their_ voices especially _his. _Worst of all _his_ eyes. The same agonizing black eyes I wanted so much to forget and not allow myself to think of any more.

**Chapter 14**

"Rosaline, we're here." Groaning faintly and rubbing my sleepy eyes I strained myself up and yawned while covering my mouth with the other hand that wasn't at use.

"They're going to want an explanation as to why Ross' scent is covered with another vampire's." Alice whispered lowly to Rosalie as Nessie and I made out way to the inside of the mansion. Not surprisingly the lights were on, with vampires inside and not to mention they lived in the middle of the forest you wouldn't expect them to be turned off completely except for some.

I contemplated with myself whether to go inside and sleep while I'm at it or to help carry in the bags and ask both of them what they meant about that. Curiosity got the best of me as always so I told Nessie I would go inside after helping Alice and Rosalie out. She smiled tiredly and with a quick okay she left without hesitating.

"You think they'll come back? Eleazar said they would visit but…not this soon. Why now?" Rosalie sighed shaking her head as if she was talking rather to herself than Alice. I slowed my pace to listen in, even though I knew eavesdropping was bad-mannered.

"I don't know but for one thing is we'll keep her away from them, she won't be part of that clan. They'll- Rosaline?" I bit my lip and looked up to meet both their golden eyes filled with surprise.

"I came to help with the bags." I said sheepishly and shrugged nonchalantly when really I was hoping my lie would seem good enough to be convinced.

"Okay, you're pretty quiet for a hybrid" Alice giggled handing me handful bags of clothes. It wasn't like they were heavy but still with everything piling up on your face it felt uncomfortable.

_Not bad for lying but we need to talk, _Rosalie thought loudly at me knowing that I could read her mind. She threw a smile my way and closed the trunk once we had every single shopping bag on us. I sighed knowing my façade had been seen through it.

"Girls, where have you been? Nessie explained that you got in a bit of trouble-What…" Esme glanced at us from the sofa she was sitting in and gave me a worried look. I began to fret with the bags nervously and gave her a smile wishing she would take the hint that I was fine.

"Don't worry mom, no _need_ to talk about it." Alice chirped in stressing out the word 'need' a little more than necessary.

"We'll be right back down after we put these bags in her room." Rosalie said heading towards the guest room they referred to as now my room. I followed suit after Rosalie and dropped the bags in the ground as I flexed out my arms.

"Rosaline I only got to paint the room and set up the lights and such small details, the furniture will be here in a few days so sorry but I hope you don't mind sleeping in Edward's room." Esme said softly from behind.

The only two walls in the room were painted light gray color as was the ceiling. Instead of the usual light ceiling little circular bulbs were put it in a rectangular form all across. A huge square outline was carved in the ceiling too where the bed used to be below it. The ground was lovely most of all because right away I noted it varied between shades of blue, white, and turquoise along with the same color gray in tiles within the middle of it.

"It's beautiful so far." I said smiling slightly at Esme.

"Oh well not much to it but I'm happy you like it so far dear."

_I won't give too many details because it's a surprise and knowing you can hear me now will spoil it, _Esme thought grabbing my hand.

"The closet is done Alice, knowing you I made sure that it was the first thing to be done." Esme said laughing as her and I exited the room.

"Anything unusual happened while you four shopped?" She asked trying not to sound inquisitive. Biting my lip I looked down and shrugged. I was sure Alice and Rosalie were going to explain that to her later as I sleep.

"You can tell me anything sweetie but for now I'm assuming you're tired after all that shopping especially with Alice." I smiled and nodded even though all drowsiness was long gone by now.

We made our way up to the third floor, rather than the first where my room was, and opened the door to his room.

"Edward doesn't 'sleep' here anymore but we wanted to keep the room as it was" she chuckled at her own joke and pointed at the bed "I'm glad he decided to keep the bed as well, Bella didn't like it much but he convinced her"

The room seems neutral with white walls and floor, metal and wood accents and varied textures. It is a very personal sanctuary; all about books, music, clippings and photos. The room is light and bright - one wall is all windows, and another has large, wide open doors looking out over the trees. The room is a bit timeless, with some nods to current technology, but plenty of antique items and classics from through the past century mixed together.

A small table, in chrome and glass is to the side. A flat screen is wall mounted, above a desk, which has a walnut Eames DCM as the desk chair. White free-floating bookshelves holding books and decorative items sit above an antique record player/jukebox. The other wall is taken over completely with wall mounted shelving, containing books and a HUGE music collection and audio equipment. Finally, Edward seemed to be a book lover. They are on nearly every surface, with a selection displayed vertically on a Sapien bookshelf.

"Wow." I breathe out amazed at how modern and appealing his room seems.

"Indeed. He'll be happy to hear that someone admires his room other than Bella and Nessie. Goodnight Rosaline." She quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door leaving me with an aw struck emotion by myself. I quickly changed into pajamas Nessie had picked for me and crawled in the golden soft bed sheets.

I slowly went to sleep reminding myself to tell Edward about his room and how fascinating it seems with just one glance, after all Esme said he would be pleased to hear that.


	16. Chapter 15

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**Disclaimer now for the ENTIRE story because I got tired of mentioning it: ©SM not mine =/ whatsoever everything belongs to the rightful owner I only toy around with the characters and claim mine that were made up.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Wow." I breathe out amazed at how modern and appealing his room seems.

"Indeed. He'll be happy to hear that someone admires his room other than Bella and Nessie. Goodnight Rosaline." She quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door leaving me with an aw struck emotion by myself. I quickly changed into pajamas Nessie had picked for me and crawled in the golden soft bed sheets.

I slowly went to sleep reminding myself to tell Edward about his room and how fascinating it seems with just one glance, after all Esme said he would be pleased to hear that.

**Chapter 15**

I rolled over to the side of the comforting bed and covered my pounding head with the pillow I was hugging tightly.

Was it possible for a hybrid to get migraine? Because I sure as hell felt my head was going to explode with all the turmoil I was dreaming about. The nightmares had by long been gone but would eventually return abruptly and painfully as I thought more about them.

Maybe, just maybe it was all in my head. Imaginable pains that I let myself believe to forget about the nightmares. Whatever it was, was agonizing and made my nails claw the inside of the soft fabric pillow without my intentions. Fully disoriented with myself, I hadn't noticed someone had decided to pay me a short unexpected visit.

The next thing I knew was that I had my hands on top of their cold stone one as they clasped my mouth shut to prevent me from screaming bloody murder. The pillow I had a tight hold on was thrown to the side of the bed, after I opened my eyes steadily to see what was happening.

"Sorry to be of a bother darling." It was a man, perhaps a young guy since his voice wasn't much deep and he spoke so soft, so kind, yet threatening as he continued to speak.

"There was suspicion building up of you trying to flee away from us hmm what do you say to that?" I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head to confirm him wrong.

No, I was not running away. I had no choice over anything and I was trapped like an insect so what would be the use in trying to flee?

He chuckled faintly, barely audible for my hearing and pushed me back down on the bed as he towered over me.

I shouldn't have been scared or shocked but still here I was horrified as I met his darkening crimson eyes. His long dark blonde buzz cut hair almost dirty blonde drenched my face with rain water as he ran his other hand, that wasn't on my mouth, through it.

"Perfect place to live in for someone like us, I see why they chose to live here." He looked around the room for a few seconds nonchalantly and then stopped, realizing where he was.

"Don't mind me, I tend to get lost easily despite being a vampire," He grinned down at me, flashing his perilous white teeth and whispered Aro's exact words ,"Remember what we agreed on precious Rosaline. Now I don't have to remind you who says that now do I?" He must've noticed the look I was giving him and continued on as if it was any ordinary chit chat.

"We'll be throwing a ball festival all too soon to introduce and welcome the new guards in a few what is it for you and the rest…weeks? Yes weeks and be well prepared to say your goodbyes because the main guard will be, can you guess?" he asked tilting my head up and down teasingly, I remained silent though as he waited shortly for my answer.

He bowed his head down for a low chuckle after he saw the confused disconsolate in my eyes.

"Yourself of course! Oh the fun we'll have with you…Too bad for the wait though." He stood up and motioned for me to stay quiet as he opened the unfamiliar glass window/door that lead to the woods.

"Open your mouth to anyone about this conversation and everything else and" he raised his finger to his throat, pretended to cut it open and smiled, "Denalis', one by one will accidently 'disappear'. I suggest you stay away from everyone if you don't want them hurting the people you are about. Nice meeting you, have a lovely day and I will be seeing you very soon, ciao Rosie." He disappeared out of my sight and I stiffly went to close the overly sized glass window/door.

I leaned on the window/door frame and stayed glue to the spot as I stared out towards the woods.

I had no alternatives at all. I couldn't confide on the Cullens'. Friendship was much to ask at this point but being cold to the ones that want to help me was spiteful. There was nothing I could do but wait and get distant from them all…even the Denalis'.


	17. Chapter 16

**Read, Review, & Enjoy Please**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Open your mouth to anyone about this conversation and everything else and" he raised his finger to his throat, pretended to cut it open and smiled, "Denalis', one by one will accidently 'disappear'. I suggest you stay away from everyone if you don't want them hurting the people you are about. Nice meeting you, have a lovely day and I will be seeing you very soon, ciao Rosie." He disappeared out of my sight and I stiffly went to close the overly sized glass window/door.

I leaned on the window/door frame and stayed glue to the spot as I stared out towards the woods.

I had no alternatives at all. I couldn't confide on the Cullens'. Friendship was much to ask at this point but being cold to the ones that want to help me was spiteful. There was nothing I could do but wait and get distant from them all…even the Denalis'.

**Chapter 16**

Oddly enough the guard had left no trace of scent in the room and I found it quite helpful since no explanations would be asked by the Cullens'. I didn't question why it appeared as if nothing happened though so instead I to take my mind of both the previous talk and nightmare I decided to go downstairs and take a quick shower.

Before that though I fixed the bed and hoped for the best that they would dry quickly since whoever the guard was left it slightly wet from the rain. I couldn't think of a good explanation to say if Esme asked why in the world was it wet.

As I fixed my dark brown hair in a bun I caught sight of a picture frame on the small table. I picked it up gently with my vaguely trembling fingers and took a close look at it. My breathing hitched and I dropped the frame without realizing. Before I could reach for it a hand took hold of it and placed it back on the table. I looked up to see Nessie snickering at it with crossed arms and a small smirk.

"That centered picture scares me to you know when I come up here. God, and all of these…I have no idea why Aunt Alice decided to frame them, they're a bit embarrassing." She contemplated while laughing softly. Deciding to play along, I gave out a small laugh although it sounded off. Emotionless.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, taking in every inch of my face. I bit my lip and dropped my gaze to the floor, avoiding both her gaze and the portrait's.

"N-no, I just think that-I was scared when it slipped out of my hands" I admitted sheepishly. She nodded but didn't press further whether or not I was lying.

_Geez, when is uncle Jazz here when you need him?,_ she thought silently to herself. _Oh well, I'll tell him to do me a favor later on when he comes back from hunting with the rest._

Resisting the urge to tell her to bug off, I suppressed a smile and told her I was going to take a quick shower.

"Don't take long, Esme is making breakfast and it's almost done; unless you want to eat your human food cold or want it taking from the pack." She giggled as she left to sit in the living room while I made my way to the guest room's bathroom. I didn't really care for the pick of clothing now so I grabbed a pair of new undergarments and a fresh clean towel from where Alice and Rosalie had put them yesterday night. Before I had the chance to turn on the water a few voices were heard coming in and I abruptly stopped; wishing my heart beat would be as silent as my barely still breathe.

"Hey Ness, Esme, and…where are the others?"

"Hi guys and err Leah." I heard Nessie chirp as her footsteps were trailing towards someone.

"Good morning, everyone went hunting and won't come back 'till tomorrow as for Carlisle well he's working like always and Rosaline is-" Before she could say anything else I practically jumped inside the shower and turned on the water so that it clearly showed I was showering. "I'm guessing taking a shower." She finished laughing.

"When will we meet her? I'm dying to know if I'll impr- Ow, Nessie!"

"Brady that was only a small swab and I doubt she'll want to be with an arrogant guy" Her giggles where heard after another person chuckled lightly.

"You see! Seth agrees with me right?" She asked still giggling.

"Sure thing Ness," he sighed sounding gloomy.

_Ugh, stop now, _I ordered myself as I began to apply shampoo in my hair. It was enough with invading people's privacy by reading their mind but now my eavesdropping, sad really not only for me but for them.

* * *

"So you're the famous Rosaline eh?" I stopped buttoning the white sleeve slim Henley top and turned my head to the side towards the person whom had spoke. I was met with the sight of a well toned person, tall for what seemed to be around 15 if not a bit younger guy, light viviant brown eyes, and had the same color as his eyes, brown cropped hair.

He grinned at me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I cautiously shook it and he chuckled.

"The Cullen's may bite but I don't I swear…well okay not swear but you get the idea right? I'm Brady Fuller nice to meet you…" I blinked as he gestured with his hand for me to continue and I registered what he meant after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh! I'm Rosaline Den-Cullen?" I squirmed uncomfortably as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well Rosaline it's too bad I didn't imprint on you…Tsk, would you mind going along with me though?" he asked cocking his head to side and smiling cheekily. Before I could say anything he grinned bigger than before and said "Great! Just a little something, something to see what reactions I get from the guys okay let's do this!"

Meanwhile as he chatted away that he loved to prank the guys, I tugged on my pink racer back tank top and tried to get away from his tight grasp now on my hand.

"C-can you-" I was about to say maybe some other time he could play around with his friends but was stopped by none other than Nessie.

"Bra-Rosaline what are you…" I blushed as Brady moved his hand from my hand to my waist and pushed me closer to him.

"People, Esme and Nessie, I am proud to say I have found my mate at last! She is willing to be with me forever" Ducking my head down, I kept my eyes on my pink van shoes and ignored the chorus of congratulations from everyone.

"I never had a choice did I!" I bursted out suddenly angered by his choice of words. I'm sure if my face was red by now, it was officially purple because Brady chuckled as he caught my reaction.

"I love you too wait wha-" Pushing him away disgusted, I ran out the door and towards the river from where Kate, Garrett and I had our last encounter. I was about to keep on going until I turned towards a different direction and farther into the woods.

_I'm surprised they left you behind, with what having such a special child and all._

_They left you here unprotected._

_You must not mean very much to them if they left you here unprotected by any means._

_Look at it this way, Rosaline. You're very lucky we were the ones to find you._

Collapsing into an unknown meadow, I began to pour my eyes out once again as the guards taunting rang in my head.

"I never had a choice to be with anyone" I whimpered ashamed that I couldn't even control anything anymore.

**A/N: Err…no good explanation for why this chapter is late *sigh* and I shall not lie anyways Awww aren't I evil for making her gush all the time =D Tsk, she'll get her happy ending although not in an easy way at least not in my plans xD and free cyber cookie to whoever can guess where some parts of tauntings from the guard actually come from who's mouth, want a hint? He's dead Lol not much a hint but a little one at least and why in the world is the happy social person Seth gloomy for once?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Read, Review, & Enjoy Please**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"I never had a choice did I!" I bursted out suddenly angered by his choice of words. I'm sure if my face was red by now, it was officially purple because Brady chuckled as he caught my reaction.

"I love you too wait wha-" Pushing him away disgusted, I ran out the door and towards the river from where Kate, Garrett and I had our last encounter. I was about to keep on going until I turned towards a different direction and farther into the woods.

_I'm surprised they left you behind, with what having such a special child and all._

_They left you here unprotected._

_You must not mean very much to them if they left you here unprotected by any means._

_Look at it this way, Rosaline. You're very lucky we were the ones to find you._

Collapsing into an unknown meadow, I began to pour my eyes out once again as the guards taunting rang in my head.

"I never had a choice to be with anyone" I whimpered ashamed that I couldn't even control anything anymore.

**Chapter 17**

**3rd POV**

She gave out a deep discouraged sigh as she heard someone calling her name in dismay. They didn't understand the meaning of leave-me-alone-I-need-time-to-think, so of course they decided to search for her. Only because they didn't want her being in a dilemma like the last time she went to the mall with Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee.

She was lucky enough not to be killed by the Volturi guard that time and the second time.

Propelling herself up from the lying position she was in, she rubbed her eyes hard to clear away any remaining tears and stood up warily. It was far better to be seen with red eyes and nose than a messy teary eyed person.

"Rosaline! Brady explained that he was only trying to pull a prank, you knew this…right?" Without turning around, she gave Renesmee a nod and continued to look up at the clouded sky. It was probably noon by now and she wondered if it was going to rain again at the point or at night. She felt like coming to the peaceful meadow after planning to escape later at night, to get her head cleared out a bit and pour out few emotions.

"Damn Brady," Renesmee silently muttered to herself. She wondered what she could do to get him back and maybe Rosaline would love to do that, after all she did maker her cry. She shook her head to keep her mind on the real dilemma and made her way to where Rosaline stood.

This seemed like a good time to get Rosaline to talk so she thought back to when she went to grab Rosaline for breakfast. Rosaline had seemed pretty strange when Renesmee saw her stare at the picture-in anxious disbelief- with her, Bella, and Edward.

_Why not ask her now? I don't think it could be that bad, _she thought hopefully.

"I have to ask you something and since we're alone why not. I noticed something was off awhile ago when I was telling you about the frame with me and my parents and well-" She was cut off when Rosaline spoke up.

"I was scared that I could've broken it, Renesmee. Everything's fine and that's all I have to say." Even though Rosaline's back was faced to Renesmee she couldn't help but smile forcefully and glare. She clenched her fists and turned around. Her glare was replaced with sheepish look and smile as she looked at Renesmee. For a moment she bought it but Rosaline's tone was off and she continued what she had to say nevertheless.

Renesmee shook her head and told her is she needed to talk, she was there as well as the rest of the Cullens'. Rosaline's eyes casted down and ignored her ongoing comfort rambling.

There was no point in making amendments with anyone anymore seeing as she was about to leave in a few weeks according to the guard himself.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon." she stated quietly after Renesmee stopped talking.

"Let's get going then, we don't want Esme getting mad if we catch a cold or something, hybrids have their limits you know" Renesmee chuckled dryly as she began to run.

_She just needs time,_ she thought sadly but was proud that she had talked to Rosaline about what she wanted to say ever since she saw her. She seemed too locked up in her own self- too private for a girl her age, not enough expressions and sayings to say out loud.

Rosaline trailed besides her and suppressed a small smile to at least clear away the thick tension that had build around them. Renesmee didn't notice, she was in deep thought about ways to get her new companion to open up.

As they approached the mansion a few miles away, voices were heard screaming so loud they scared a flock of birds resting on a nearby pine tree. They quickened their pace when hissings and ragged breathing made their way into their ears.

_I bet my buttons Aunt Rose and Jake are bad-mouthing each other again, _Renesmee thought meekly, _what a great greeting for them after coming back from hunting._

"Emmett let go of me!"

_Stupid mutts, when I get my hands on him I'm going to rip-, _Rosalie was cut off when Rosaline spoke up suddenly.

"It wasn't his fault"

She looked around and noticed only Brady and two other guys were with him. Embry and Collin.

Embry had to stay behind to look after the arrogant pups, even though he didn't want to. Collin was Brady's best man so of course he would keep an eye on his pack brother and stay. They didn't hesitate when Esme offered them thirds after the others left to patrol while Brady stayed put until Rosaline came back so he could apologize and leave. Maybe even invite her to the bonfire in a few days so they could make up.

"Rosaline is right. Brady was playing around. They're just boys after all." Esme said as she gave Brady's shoulder a squeeze. His brown eyes fluttered to Rosaline's and she looked down ashamed.

_I should have never made a big deal of this_, she though with remorse. Brady cleared his throat and began to apologize at once.

"I'm sor-"

"Like sorry will help fix her distraught, mutt." Rosalie spat at him with a glare.

"Cool it Blondie." Embry casually said as he threw a glare of his own towards Rosaline. Jake's jokes and sayings towards the bloodsucker had gotten attached to him as well as the pack and they had no fear of using them towards the dead thing.

She pried away from Emmett's hold and ignored what he had said; she had no time to deal with them even after having all the time in the world she felt like it was a waste.

"You're lucky Brady; if you were alone I've had you in pieces by now." Just as she finished, Carlisle walked in from the front door and placed a black suitcase in a near desk. Its fine when the family was used to their behavior but in front of Rosaline-a guest who expected to be taught by them-was embarrassing.

"Rosalie, that's enough." He gave Rosalie a stern look while making his way towards Esme. He looked at her with apologize in his eyes and kissed her forehead, a way of saying I'm home.

"There's a guest here and you will be on your best behavior. Rosaline I'm sorry for this commotion." Esme obviously looked uncomfortable and gave her a look saying sorry-you-had-to-see-this.

_Like this is out of the fuckin' ordinary. How the hell do they expect me to be civil around these stupid animals anyways? Oh she'll get used to it but these mutts..._

Rosaline blushed and tried to ignore Rosalie's stream of colorful words and comments in her thoughts. She said it was okay and gave Esme a small smile.

"We'll be out for awhile but back before dawn." Rosalie said, smirking as she had once again cut off Brady.

Rosalie reached for Rosaline's hand and dragged her out to the backyard content that she had escaped Esme and Carlisle's future scolding and the mutt's retorts.

Once they were out of hearing range and in the secret trail Rosalie had discovered a few years ago, she decided to speak out and clear away the silence.

"I think it's time you and me talk about what really happened back in the shop and after that."

**A/N: I'm pretty happy with this chapter the one in Rosaline's POV was in total 1,238 and this one is 3rd POV is 1,250 without the A/N and summary plus with much more details =D Would you peeps be frustrated if I start to put chapters in 3rd POV? Changing the subject quick but has anyone seen the BD honeymoon clips? There short but awesome! I can tell Bill and the crew did a good job on those =D Hehe I like the song playing although Bella looks awkward "/ You'd expect that though (^_^)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Read, Enjoy, & Review **

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and my secret lurking readers that put up with my story =D You peeps (my way of saying people) are awesome and make it all worth to keep on writing this story. Also can you do me a small favor and vote in my poll please.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"We'll be out for awhile but back before dawn." Rosalie said, smirking as she had once again cut off Brady.

Rosalie reached for Rosaline's hand and dragged her out to the backyard content that she had escaped Esme and Carlisle's future scolding and the mutt's retorts.

Once they were out of hearing range and in the secret trail Rosalie had discovered a few years ago, she decided to speak out and clear away the silence.

"I think it's time you and me talk about what really happened back in the shop and after that."

**Chapter 18**

**3rd POV**

"I showed Nessie what I had in mind. Eleazar says is the Volturi found out about this they'll want me. He only said I could control and read minds but this... only adds more complications to the problem." The small brunette clasped her hands in her lap and looked up at Rosalie warily. She hoped for her sake that Rosalie would buy her words and wouldn't ask anything more.

Rosalie sighed deep in thought with herself and sat down next to her in the old piece of driftwood.

When she wasn't being stubborn and a liar, Rosaline was at ease and calm. Somehow it made her feel proud and in control of herself that she could tell someone for once and not have the pain of reminder that the Volturi could punish both her and others.

"Eleazar and Carlisle think there's less than that. 'She seems to have mind abilities all together in one.' I heard him mutter once."Rosalie replied quietly as she ripped off an old bark from the driftwood they were both sitting on.

"It makes you more valuable to them."

_I was never treated valuable when I was with them_, Rosaline thought bitterly as she scowled at the ground.

"What did you hear so far that night afterwards?" She asked.

"That someone's after...me?" Rosalie didn't noticed but Rosaline tensed up and glanced nervously at Rosalie from the corner of her eye as she thought if they all knew the guard had broken in, in the morning.

"Yes. Alec and Jane Volturi... do you know them?"Rosaline shook her head dazed as she caught up on what Rosalie meant. A member of the guard had gotten to her when she passed out later that day when they had gone shopping. _Then they must know where I'm at_, she though panicking. Her hazel eyes darted around the forest abruptly and she stood up shakily.

"I really don't but I think we should be heading back soon don't you think." She didn't wait for an answer and began walking away quickly with Rosalie at her side.

"Okay, you're not thirsty at all? We could go hunting while we're-" Her brown hair slapped against the side of her flushed face as she shook her head fiercely.

"I'm fine, thank you though." She truly wanted to get home and sleep it through. Why had she even bothered to agree to come with the blonde anyways? She didn't want to talk about anything with them unless it involved something random that would take her mind of things. Not about how they would fix her incurable and uncontrollable curse she had. She didn't need to be reminded the Volturi was keeping track of her either.

* * *

"Did you two have fun hiking?" Renesmee asked excitedly from the seat she was in as they both walked in living room.

She thought Rosaline had decided to trust at least her Aunt Rosalie. That Rosaline didn't need a day more to consider what Nessie had said about beginning a friendship.

_Good_, she thought happily, _maybe I can manage to squirm in and have her as a friend rather than companion_.

"It was great Nessie and thanks Rosalie for..." Rosaline trailed off awkwardly unfinished as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Lucky for her Rosalie said "No need to thank," with a smile and left them alone to go up and meet Emmett.

She was surprised he hadn't destroyed the house while she wasn't here and while Esme and Carlisle planned and had left to hunt since he had the day off tomorrow.

"You okay there?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow as he felt Rosaline uneasy.

"Sure, just tired. I thought it was going to rain and we were going to come soaked." She chuckled faintly and started to walk away when she noticed she didn't know what room she was going to sleep in today. Alice saw what she was going to ask and grinned.

"You're room is all done Rose. You're going to love it! Oh I can show you around it, I helped Esme a little with picking out the theme, come on." Grabbing onto her hand she all but practically ran to towards the room and before she could think twice Rosaline asked, "Nessie you coming?" She felt bad about being rude to the girl the previous days and in the afternoon.

"I haven't seen it yet so why not?" Renesmee shrugged and walked after the two smiling satisfied she had after all considered her short request, or so she thought.

"Close your eyes please" Alice said. Rosaline sighed softly and did as was told.

"Okay, open them…now."

"This is my…room?" She asked confused. There were clothes everywhere stacked on hangers and they seemed to continue on endless with black drawers underneath the hanging clothes.

"Silly Rose, this is your closet." Alice giggled ruffling her brown hair up.

"I didn't get this much clothes though..." Rosaline said, completely baffled.

"She got them off online. Didn't you Aunt Alice" Renesmee laughed as she got a closer look on the name brand of the clothes. She turned around and smiled cheekily at them both.

"Fine, yes but this is only a little! I was going to get more Rosie but-"

"More? Alice this is just...far too much. Thank you." Taking a deep breath Rosaline hugged her lightly and laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh, you're welcome at least you're being good about it than when I showed Bella her closet back in the cottage a few years ago." Alice gave out a small chuckle as she thought about the memory.

"You know how mom is with clothes." Renesmee giggled.

"She has no sense of being fashionable! I'm more than glad to have helped your mom, Nessie." Alice chirped.

"Okay well on to the _real_ bedroom" Renesmee said, pushing Rosaline softly outside the large yet stuffy closet.

"Wow," Rosaline breathed out amazed. **(A/N: Picture on my profile)**

A medium white and gold colored chandelier hanged from above them in the middle of the room and illuminated the whole room. Dark blue flowers or leaves was it, were printed on the light turquoise ceiling.

Beautiful light blue shaded cascaded down the large long three French style windows. The bed was placed in the middle of two windows and it was just breathtaking.

The covers matched the room perfectly as well as the small love seat and foot settee. Light golden frames surrounded the bed and held it. Two dark black and gold bureaus were placed on each side of the bed. One held a white and black lamp while the other held few decorations to complete the room.

"The Denalis' but how did you manage this?" Rosaline asked, tracing her fingers softly along the tiny frame on the desk.

"I asked them if they could send us a picture with you and them together, you know so you won't feel sad." Renesmee said. She picked it up with ease and smiled softly.

"Brady left this cute little puppy for you too. He left a note inside for you to read, don't tell Rosalie though she'll try to hide it from you." Alice chuckled as she handed her a brown stuffed dog with a white bone attached to its mouth.

"He's really sorry about the joke Rose," Renesmee whispered, sincerely meaning it.

"Well the bathroom is just as good but I think it's time to let you sleep." Alice hugged her as did Renesmee and closed the door as they exited the room.

She let herself fall sadistically back into the queen plush bed and hugged the stuffed dog close to her chest as she stared at the portrait. Her eyes wandered on the stuffed dog and came to a halt when the idea of asking Renesmee and Rosalie about their mutts came to her mind.

She placed the stuffed doll to side and put the frame back in its place as she headed over to her closet to get dressed in sleeping clothes. Looking around the room here eyes fell on the window and she smiled to her herself. Suddenly taking a walk alone towards the meadow seemed like a good scheme for the night.


	20. Chapter 19

**Read, Enjoy & Review ****J**

**Jamie: That's the whole point, to built suspense (^_^) LoL and nope Edward probably thinks it's for her 'best'. **

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

She let herself fall sadistically back into the queen plush bed and hugged the stuffed dog close to her chest as she stared at the portrait. Her eyes wandered on the stuffed dog and came to a halt when the idea of asking Renesmee and Rosalie about their mutts came to her mind.

She placed the stuffed doll to side and put the frame back in its place as she headed over to her closet to get dressed in sleeping clothes. Looking around the room here eyes fell on the window and she smiled to her herself. Suddenly taking a walk alone towards the meadow seemed like a good scheme for the night.

**Chapter 19**

Rosaline hummed softly in pleasure as she sensed the moist air against her skin. It felt amazing when it rushed through her hair as she ran impossibly fast. The humid woods smelled incredibly nice and fresh after it had stopped raining. Was it luck or just ironic? It was after all, the wettest place in the continental U. S. Nevertheless she loved it, the sight before her was just breathtaking.

Dew drops sparkled under the moonlight and the slight mist made it seem like it was slowly showering the meadow with millions of tiny rainbow prisms from all directions. The wild flowers and grass glowed even more so colorfully with the dew drops on their petals, leafs and ground.

_If this is incredible._ She thought in awe. _Then I don't even want to image it when it's daylight. _

The thought of soaked clothes didn't cross her mind as she layed down in the middle of the giant field. Putting both arms under her head, she stared up at the night sky and smiled.

No, she was not thoroughly afraid at this moment. Yes, she knew this was risky. All she wanted to worry about now was what she _could_ fix and inquire, not what she _couldn't_.

First of all were the children of the moon. Should she even dare to get involved or just ignore the fact that these vampires have mutts as their pets?

Second, How in the world was she going to explain later on to both the Denalis' and Cullens' when they find out she's with the Volturi? She could see they were really good and had no intention of anything bad.

So, so stupid. She scolded herself for having them involved in this. If she hadn't told Eleazar anything then maybe he wouldn't have send her to the Cullens'. From that point on nothing would be suspected and no theories would be made like now.

And third, the most important question of all. How could she avoid the Volturi guard and convince them the Denalis' didn't know anything and she had kept her promise to not tell anyone about Aro and the rest. Rosaline could almost picture the image if they assumed the worst. Caius fuming with rage, Marcus staring at her in disbelief rather than boredom and she didn't even want to picture Aro.

What would happen to the Denalis' and Cullens, was what she thought of the most.

"This is bad, really really bad." She whispered quietly and got up hastily from the spot. Rosaline brushed off the grass from her pajamas and began to walk towards the direction of the Cullen house.

A deepen growling and some sort of figure emerged from behind. She turned around and found a huge horse-sized wolf with bared teeth getting ready to pounce at her any second. Looking closely at it, she noticed it had brown eyes and a rusty brown coat.

_Great, another damn leech just what we need._

_She isn't completely a leech, Leah. _

_Doesn't make a difference, she's just as-_

_God, Leah I get it. Just let me handle this and keep on patrolling._

_Fine by me, go ahead and be my guest by being her chew toy just like the other lee-just like your imprint. _

_Leah! _

_Yes oh _mighty_ alpha I'll be going now._

This certainly wasn't what Rosaline expected when she finished reading their minds. She looked at the animal in disbelief as she backed away and began to run.

Jake on the other hand didn't let her leave. He caught up to her and raised a claw to warn to stay where she was while he bared his teeth again menacingly.

She seems to have mind abilities all together in one. Rosalie's words echoed through her head as she stepped towards Jake's wolf form.

He growled at her and took in her appearance when the moonlight landed on her face through the trees surrounded them. Immediately he backed away from her and whimpered as he sat behind in his hunches. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to grin and stuck his tongue out at her.

_What is she doing out here?_ Jake sighed mentally and replied back casually as he stared closely at his imprint. There was something odd thought about her…eyes?

_The Cullen's probably let her come since I was out patrolling._

The wolf barked softly at Rosaline and she breathed out ghastly as her concentration broke. This was certainly not a child of the moon. She thought. Then what is it?

Jake frowned when Nessie - whom he assumed was- didn't reply back. Was there something wrong? He took one last long look at her and went back into the forest to change.

That's it? She thought. The mutt left and it worked.

Rosaline began to run, that is until she felt a hand grab hers.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

**A/N: Ooooh what is going to happen next? Didn't expect that either now did you =D I Hope using she, her and Rosaline over and over again don't get annoying because what other word's are there of using? I like it this way because it has more details so hope you liked it. Also sorry for the weird update schedule, I haven't felt good these past months and thinking too much gets me nowhere to think about the story…I'll try to work on it though.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Read, Enjoy & Review Please.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

The wolf barked softly at Rosaline and she breathed out ghastly as her concentration broke. This was certainly not a child of the moon. She thought. Then what is it?

Jake frowned when Nessie - whom he assumed was- didn't reply back. Was there something wrong? He took one last long look at her and went back into the forest to change.

That's it? She thought. The mutt left and it worked.

Rosaline began to run, that is until she felt a hand grab hers.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

**Chapter 20 **

They both looked awkwardly away from each other with flustered faces. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while trying to come up with a question that wouldn't sound too idiotic. He couldn't maintain the brash grin that crept upon his face when a thought passed through his mind.

"You're joking with me Ness; did Emmett put you up to this?" Giving out a boisterous laugh, he draped a blistering hot arm around Rosaline's shoulder and began to lead her back towards the Cullen's house.

She let out a tiny surprised squeal when his arm rested on her thin shoulders and tried to hastily pry it off. She tried to force down the hot trail of red that marked her rosy cheeks as he turned his head down sideways to face her.

"No, No, I'm Rosaline. I've known Emmet for only a few days, he wouldn't put me up to this when we barely even know each other. Please, let go off me." She sounded so truthful, it almost made Jacob believe her, _almost_.

"I won't believe it 'till I see it, _Ness_." He emphasized the last word and grinned down at her cheekily, though letting go off her and now walking besides her with his hands behind his head in a relaxed way. She drew out a heavy sigh and shook her head annoyed with a roll of her hazel eyes.

She figured he wouldn't o any harm for now and stood quiet as they began to walk once again.

-**Later at the Cullen's house**

Emmett slapped the rectangular glass coffee table, causing a loud 'thud' and 'shatter' after the contact. Though anyone hardly noticed, most were too busy staring at Jacob with disbelief and amusement.

"How could you confuse her with Renesmee? Their smell is slightly differs from each other." Jasper explained engrossed at such a witty condition.

"Fido lost his sense of smell." Rosalie mumbled with a ghost of smirk on her lips. Jacob stood up, with a low irritated growl escaping his lips.

"Don't even start again Blondie or this time-"

"Jake." Renesmee scolded, taking hold of his arm and pulling him down on the couch next to her. He glanced between Renesmee and Rosaline, ran a hand through his dark cropped hair and sat down sighing.

"Now that I look at them closely- they do look kind of alike in a few ways." Alice murmured to the others, though it sounded like she was talking to herself in thoughts rather than to everyone else.

"The facial features most of all." Jasper added.

"My eyes are hazel colored though." Rosaline said, knitting her eyebrows together she continued, "My hair is straight and brown. Nessie's hair is bronze-colored and curled and has chocolate brown eyes."

"The world is small, who knows maybe you're the reverse version of Nessie who came from another world." Emmett stretched after finishing laughing and shrugged. Saying that received a chap to neck from Rosalie and a few roll of eyes from the rest.

"Very mature of you to say," Alice sighed. There was a quiet pause until Jacob stood up.

" … I should get back to patrolling …" He hugged Renesmee softly and waved off the rest after apologizing to Rosaline for the mistake.

Before anyone could ask more questions -specifically on _why _she was out when she was suppose to be sleeping- Rosaline said goodnight once again and scurried away towards her bedroom.

**A/N: I know not my best chapter and probably my shortest =P but it's more like a filler for the moment. I'll try to add more excitement the next few chapters and have an idea planned out for the story. It'll change that one character story to two so yeah … if everything goes well according to plans I might do a sequel or trilogy, whatever you call them so just a heads up. I'll try to update less than two weeks because let's face it, no one likes to forget and re-read the previous chapter to understand it all again. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Read, Enjoy & Review Please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone :(. I'm seriously having a rough time now and I just don't have the heart to give up on the story (also it's my writing goal to finish at least Moonlight Shadow) so I'll try my best on it and if I can later on re-write it all to fix up the errors, consider the story for now a draft.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"The world is small, who knows maybe you're the reverse version of Nessie who came from another world." Emmett stretched after finishing laughing and shrugged. Saying that received a chap to neck from Rosalie and a few roll of eyes from the rest.

"Very mature of you to say," Alice sighed. There was a quiet pause until Jacob stood up.

" … I should get back to patrolling …" He hugged Renesmee softly and waved off the rest after apologizing to Rosaline for the mistake.

Before anyone could ask more questions -specifically on _why _she was out when she was suppose to be sleeping- Rosaline said goodnight once again and scurried away towards her bedroom.

**Chapter 21**

Her heart jumped slightly in her chest at the thought of an intruder visiting her at the time of day considering it was really late when she felt the pressure of her bed shift down slightly. Looking up in alert, she let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her company warmly.

"Hey," He greeted with a cheekily grin and rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Since the window was open I decided to make a quick entrance, hope you don't mind." Placing the book she had borrowed from Carlisle to the side on the desk, Rosaline shook her head and sat up from her laying position on the bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a party, sort of."

"I don't know. I've never actually been to a _party_." She admitted quietly. He smiled and fell back on the bed with his hands resting behind his head in a serene stature.

"Then it makes it all better. It'll be a _party_, specifically bonfire, to remember and your first one too."

_Bonfire?,_ she asked herself.

"You'll find out what it is, if you go. Nessie's coming too by the way, if you feel more comfortable knowing that." He added after seeing her composed face turn uncertain and insecure.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the letter I left you, right?" Rosaline's face flushed in embarrassment as she went to look for it in her drawer.

"Not really …" She trailed off inaudibly, still searching for the note. He chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Wasn't really that important just an apology letter Collin thought would be 'nice of me to do'" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"You're leaving already? But you just got here." She said when he waved her goodbye with an army salute.

"Aw, missing me already? Don't worry you'll see me later in the day IF you come to the bonfire that is." With that, Brady jumped down the window and ran briskly into the forest.

_These boys are so strange,_ she thought smiling.

The text was messy and scrawled despite being neatly folded into a squared envelope. She held it close to her eyes and began reading it quietly to herself. One thing Rosaline was sure of was that Brady certainly needed to improve his writing.

_Hey, I'm really sorry for what I did the other day. I probably went too far … didn't I, I mean we barely knew each other and all … ? Blondie almost killed me though :/ so I had to have my guard up the whole day after that *laugs*. Wasn't my best of days. Nessie scolded me for half an hour until I fell asleep and Collin overhearing us, told me to write a sorry note. As you can see, I'm not so good on them Ha, but to make it up to you I thought 'why not invite you to the pack bonfire this week'. So would you like to come? I'll let you think of that and come by tomorrow to see if you'd like to or not. That. Is. All. I guess … :)_

_~Brady_

"You'll love it if you do come." A voice whispered besides her. For the second time this few minutes her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she turned her face sideways to face the person.

"Brady told me he was planning on asking you. Though, I prefer anyone but him, it's good he asked you." She continued.

"And anyone can go in their favor?" Rosaline asked uncertainly.

"Well not exactly. It's like a gathering of few people who are chosen and asked to go."

Rosaline smiled and decided she would go; if only a few people would be attending then she might as well go with Renesmee. The mere idea of that plan didn't seem so bad.

"I'd love to go then." She answered.

"That's great. You'll learn about the tribe's legends and background! Plus, I hope it'll clear the accident about you thinking they were 'real werewolves'." Rosaline remembering about the misunderstanding blushed and looked down.

The first thing Rosaline had asked all of them when she and Jacob got home was that he was some sort of a threat in a way. Of course, everyone had laughed unexpectedly and said not to worry. She had pressed for further questioning on him and what he was for sure. They didn't cooperate and ignored her, at least not until she blurted out if he was a child of the moon. Carlisle had her come in his office and explained to her few details -not exactly everything for her to put together and guess what they really were. Rosaline had calmed down and apologized for being rude and judging him at first glance. That was when the tables had turned and questions were thrown at Jacob and how he had confused her so for Renesmee.

"Well, I'll let you get fixed up and all for the bonfire. In an hour or so we'll leave together." Rosaline gave a few faint nods and got up stretching. First thing was first, and to the shower she left.

**A/N 2: Bonfire party will be next peeps. Hopefully it'll be easier to write too with introducing the pack and all plus … change of events will be taken from the next chapter on so I can finally start thinking about the sequels and stuff, because I really REALLY want to add those ideas of mine to this story. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Did you miss me J/K? This chapter was half done and kind of rushed at the end b/c I abandoned it and came back to it after I had a malfunction of the brain after trying to write another story non-twilight related LoL anyways I'm a little late but happy new year to everyone :) I don't know when—if—I'm going to update again so don't get your hopes up, that is if anyone is still reading the story :l**

**Read, Enjoy & Review Please :)**

* * *

"I'd love to go then." She answered.

"That's great. You'll learn about the tribe's legends and background! Plus, I hope it'll clear the accident about you thinking they were 'real werewolves'." Rosaline remembering about the misunderstanding blushed and looked down.

The first thing Rosaline had asked all of them when she and Jacob got home was that he was some sort of a threat in a way. Of course, everyone had laughed unexpectedly and said not to worry. She had pressed for further questioning on him and what he was for sure. They didn't cooperate and ignored her, at least not until she blurted out if he was a child of the moon. Carlisle had her come in his office and explained to her few details -not exactly everything for her to put together and guess what they really were. Rosaline had calmed down and apologized for being rude and judging him at first glance. That was when the tables had turned and questions were thrown at Jacob and how he had confused her so for Renesmee.

"Well, I'll let you get fixed up and all for the bonfire. In an hour or so we'll leave together." Rosaline gave a few faint nods and got up stretching. First thing was first, and to the shower she left.

**Chapter 22**

**Rosaline's P.O.V.**

My grip on the restroom sink grew tighter as I stood motionless in front of the mirror. Slowly I let my eyes trail to it. My breathing got caught up in my throat as the mirror image gave me a tense glimpse back.

My auburn hair was absolutely flawless. It cascaded down my shoulder blade and stopped just past the waist. Fashioned into spiral curls instead of the regular plain straight shape it always was in. My bangs swept to the right side and few were arranged to the left so they could capture my heart shaped face. Cheeks tinted ever so rosy pink as always lightened up my appearance along with the glossy lip gloss. Not a single mistake was visible. Of course, that wasn't much of a surprise; I was half vampire after all.

"You look gorgeous," a girlish voice gushed from behind. My hands released the sink and took hold the hem of my striped blue and white tube top_. I couldn't agree more_, I thought to myself looking back. Although, the heels Alice had given me were a little too much. The denim navy blue shorts were rather small and I was beginning to get uneasy about them shrinking even more so when I sit down.

Clearing those negatives thoughts out of my mind and being thankful I turned around and acknowledged Renesmee's appearance.

"You look gorgeous as well," I said with a small timid smile of my own. And she really did. Her usual curly bronze hair had been straightened and adorned with a purple ribbon as a diadem. She wore a plum-colored ruffle halter top, a denim skirt and ballerina flats the same color as her top.

"Alice is quite a … artist on this make up thing." I said pointed to my nails and eyes. Hesitant at first, I argued with her saying it was unnecessary for such an event on the beach. There was clearly no point by the way I saw it from. But Alice at last got her way when she did my eye shadow. I loved the way she had combined such colors together to make them brighten up my eyes more so than what they are.

"You should've seen the way she left my mother the day of her wedding." Renesmee beamed as she pointed to a picture sitting on top of the fireplace.

Her mother—Bella I recalled—looked so beautiful. Her hair was done up in a neatly fashioned bun but loose hairs were left down to frame her heart shaped face. I could really see that her eyes shined bright in the picture as she looked past the others and towards her husband Edward. As if it was only the two of them. I looked closely and saw that her eyes were … chocolate brown?

"Your mother's eyes—why do they appear human?" I asked confused. She chuckled at my facial expression and explained that her parents had gotten married before Bella became a vampire. I found that rather interesting to say the least.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us and I can't wait to see Billy again, it been a while."

.

.

.

"Hey! Alice let you bring the Porsche," Jacob whistled as he ran a finger along the car and smiled brightly when Renesmee hugged him. He gladly returned the gesture and said a simple welcoming hello to me.

"I know. It took a little bit of convincing though but just for the night I promised to take really good care of it." She said taking a hold of his hand. I hugged myself—as if that would help the feeling of emptiness I had—and put on my blue cardigan I had brought with me.

"You know Rosaline everyone's exited to meet you," Jacob said looking down at me. I smiled faintly and asked why would that be.

"By the way Nessie talks about you and the fact that they may impri—," Renesmee elbowed him on the side of the ribs and abruptly stopped. He laughed suddenly—though it sounded forced—and nervously placed a hand behind his neck.

"I'm sorry, you said they may what?" I persuaded. He shook his head and gave Renesmee a look of I'm-sorry and pointed ahead. Was he trying to distract me?

"Looks like Brady's happy that you came." I let the subject drop and turned around only to be picked up by non-other than Brady himself. He twirled me around and I flushed a light pink. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Renesmee chuckle before walking ahead towards the group.

"You look amazing," he breathed out with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you. Alice actually helped me on the whole dress up and make up thing," I admitted sheepishly "these heels are getting on my nerves though." I frowned and sighed while looking at my outrageous shoes.

"Take them off then," he chuckled. I face palmed myself at the idea and scolded myself for complaining.

"If you want I can carry them for you." I was about to say no thanks, that is until a figure came running towards us and slapping Brady on the back. He winked at him and grinned down at me.

"Hey! You're … Rosabelle?" he asked unsure of himself.

"It's Rosaline but you can call me Rose if you'd like." I corrected.

"Right," he mumbled while straightening himself. He stared at me and focused on my eyes. He creased his eyebrow and clenched his fists together—unintentionally I hope.

_Come on. I'm trying hard here. Why won't it work! Maybe a little harder and focus more on her eyes …_

"Cut it out, Collin!" I looked down and crossed my arms across my chest angrily. Is he trying to get on my bad side? Because if he is, then it's working very well.

"Damn, I thought this one would be the one," Collin said with a pout.

"I'm sorry I'm not!" I huffed as I stormed past him and towards the crowd. So far they sure are welcoming, I though sourly.

"If you want I can kick his ass for being one." I heard a voice offer.

"Thanks for the offer but as much as I'd like you to I'm okay."

"Another time then. I'm Embry and you must be non-other that Rosaline," he offered me his hand I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Embry."

"Trust me pleasure's all mine."

"Rosaline, Collin wants to apologize for being a pain in the ass."

"Sorry," he muttered barely audible for both of us to hear. I could tell that he didn't even mean it by the way he said it but I chose to ignore the fact and shrugged it off as okay for now. But while I was okay with it Brady and Embry glared Collin down. I would sure hate to be in his position but as much as I didn't like the situation the others must have seen it as a humor sight so thought it was best to release chuckles and laughs.

This—I could already tell—was going to be a very, very long night, I thought.


	24. READ ME! PLEASE :

**A/N:** Guess who's baaaack? n.n

I(^0^)I

=3= ***frown*** ~ I really don't know what TO say... I mean... Yeah. ***throws confetti around and dances*** ~(*A* ~) ... (~ TuT)~ ...

But anyway. Hey~ ^u^ I'm sorry~ Forgive me? I'll be re-writing Moonlight Shadow and add some extra stuff in between plus having a beta reader I hope it improves my writing :) So check out the re-write that's in my profile please (´；ω；`)


End file.
